Promise of the Clover
by Bleeding Mist
Summary: Lass and his family left Japan, leaving him and Arme heart-broken. Lass owned two 4-leafed clovers but he gave the other clover to Arme before he left the country.
1. Chapter 1

That was fast... Everyday's boredom for me (except when I'm with Pet Little BL4CK and playing Grand Chase :3 ), making me think of stories to publish. Forgive the grammatical errors again :/ (Nosebleed! XD )

The first chapter is about Arme but most of it is flashbacks and please forgive the seasons too. This is just part of the plot ^^;

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Grand Chase! **Just this little fanfic I created ^^

* * *

Country: Japan

Season: Spring

A short, 18-year old purple haired teenage girl sat alone on the green grass in the middle of the flower field, remembering a beloved friend of hers. She looked at the flowers that danced every time a gentle breeze passed by. Her expression was sad as she picked a white daisy in the field and began pulling off its petals.

"He loves me... He loves me not... He loves me... He loves me not..." she whispered gently to herself as she pulled off each white petal. The breeze carried off the petals that she pulled on the flower. A small smile formed in her face as she looked at the last white petal she pulled.

_+- __**Flashback**__ -+_

"_Close your eyes Arme. I want to show you something." A tall, 13-year old silver haired boy with twinkling sapphire eyes commanded, smiling._

"_What is it?" a short, 13-year old purple haired girl asked, closing her eyes._

"_You'll find out a few minutes." The boy smiled, took the girl's hand and dragged her inside a deep, dark forest. "Ok, you can open your eyes now." The azure eyed male said, still taking hold of Arme's hand._

_The girl opened her eyes slowly and saw a beautiful flower field. "Lass, this place is paradise! How did you find this place?" Arme breathed deeply, the scent of fresh flowers surrounding the field. She ran on the grazing land, picking up a few flowers._

_The silver haired male, now known as Lass, approached the girl. "A few days ago, I was walking around the forest behind us. Suddenly, I felt a fresh breeze sprang inside the forest. I followed it then I saw this place. Since you love flowers, I decided not to tell this place to anybody, except you of course." He smiled again._

_Arme blushed. "Well... Thank you for telling me this place." She gave a small smile._

_Lass chuckled and gave the amethyst eyed girl an affectionate hug. "You're welcome. Just remember, don't tell anyone this place also." He said._

"_I promise!" the girl grinned childishly._

_The 2 explored the flower field and Arme became familiar with flowers that she didn't see before. "Oh Lass! Look at this! I've never seen one before!" she cried suddenly, holding up a small leaf._

_The boy looked at the leaf Arme was holding. "You're lucky you know?" Lass smiled._

_The girl asked why and Lass said, "What you're holding up is a 4-leafed clover and they signify good luck. It is said that people who found a 4-leafed clover, are considered lucky." He smiled._

"_Oh wow!" the lavender haired girl exclaimed, overjoyed. A gentle breeze passed by the 2 friends and Lass looked at Arme sadly._

_Finally, he took a deep breath. "Arme, I have some bad news for you." his heart was throbbing madly._

_The lilac haired girl looked at the azure eyed male in front of him. "What's the news?"_

"_I'll tell it to you tonight. Is it ok to you?" he asked._

_The girl agreed. "Meet me at the forest tonight and I'll tell you the news. I don't want to spoil your good mood today." He smile sadly, poking Arme's nose. The girl chuckled._

"_Come on, let's go home now. It's getting late." The amethyst eyed girl said, taking his hand. The sapphire eyed male gave a nod and both went home._

_**That night...**_

"_Oh Lass! There you are!" Arme cried._

"_Glad to see you again. Want to go to the field again?" Lass asked._

_The purple haired girl gave a nod and both went to the said place. Once they were in the flower field, a strong gust of wind hit the 2 of them, their hair flying in the wind._

"_Are you sure you want to tell me the bad news?" the silver haired boy asked._

_Noticing the sadness in the tone of his voice, Arme started to worry. "Yes, please tell me."_

"_Ok... Me and my family... We're moving to another country... __**Tomorrow**__..." he said sadly._

_Amethyst orbs widened. "That means... We... We won't be classmates anymore... And we can't see each other everyday..." tears formed in her eyes._

"_I'm... I'm so sorry Arme... My dad said, his company was bankrupted... So he decided to live at America for a better job..." Lass' breathing became short gasps._

_Clear, transparent tears fell in Arme's eyes. "Lass... I *sniff* I will miss you... *sniff*" she cried._

"_I'll miss you too Arme..." the silver haired boy said as small tears also formed in his azure eyes. "Please... Please keep the clover you found... So that you'll have luck finding me when you're old enough to do that job... I promise also, I'll find you when I'm old enough... I love you Arme..." he said._

_Purple eyes widened. Her breath was taken aback and her heart throbbing quickly. "Lass... I... I love you too...!" she cried, hugging the boy tightly. "Promise me Lass... Even if we're far to communicate to each other, even if many years have passed by, promise me that you'll still love me..." she whispered._

_He hugged the crying girl back. "I promise... That promise will never be broken..." Lass was crying silently. Tears were already falling from his eyes._

_The silver haired boy pulled himself away from the hug and stared on Arme's tear-stained face. "Please stop crying... It gets even harder to leave this country..." he smiled through his tears. Using his thumb, he began wiping away the tears that continued to form in Arme's eyes._

"_I'm sorry but... I'm not the only one crying here..." she smiled, teasing Lass. The girl began to wipe away the tears that formed in the boy's eyes using her thumb until something happened unexpected to her. He hugged Arme and kissed her in the lips. Amethyst orbs widened again. Her mind spun and heart beating faster once again. She closed her eyes, enjoying every moment._

_A few minutes later, both broke apart, gasping for air. "That... That was my __**first**__-"Arme's sentence was cut off when Lass kissed her again._

_A few seconds later, he broke apart. "Don't tell it. It's your first kiss." the boy teased._

_A deep blush covered Arme's cheeks. She smiled. "Yeah, you're right. I promise to keep the clover I picked earlier today. I'll cherish this night..." She smiled._

"_Does going home sounds good to you?" the silver haired boy asked._

_The girl gave a nod. "Well, I guess this is the last night you'll stay here..." tears streamed on her cheeks again._

"_Yeah... I guess, this is the night... The only night that I'll be staying here in this country... The only night where I last spent my time to you..." he planted a kiss on her forehead before taking hold of her arm. "Just remember, I love you Arme, so much. I won't get tired loving you, even if we're distant to each other."_

_More tears spilled from Arme's eyes. "I l-love you t-too Lass... So much..." she cried and hugged Lass tightly._

'_Goodbye Lass... I'll see you in the next years that will pass by... Please... Please be careful in your journey...'_

'_Goodbye Arme... Someday, our paths will cross again... I promise and that's not gonna change, even if it takes forever...'_

_+- __**End of Flashback **__-+_

"He loves me..." she whispered happily to herself but her face kept its sad features. The girl took hold of the white petal for a few seconds then blew it away gently away from her. She sat still on the grass, her hair flying as a breeze passed by.

"I really hope that he loves me... Until now..." she mumbled to herself sadly, transparent tears forming in her amethyst eyes. She looked at the plants that surrounded her and quickly wiped the tears that formed. Her amethyst orbs were focused on a 4-leafed clover and she picked up from the field.

The girl, now known as Arme, continued to stare on the clover she picked. "Few years ago, he told me that a 4-leafed clover brings good luck. I hope that the clover he gave me a few years back brings me good luck to find him. 5 years passed since the last time I saw him... I wish that I'll see him someday..." Arme said to herself, closing her purple eyes. A few minutes later, she opened her eyes, feeling happy again. "He promised me. I believe him." She smiled to herself.

The lavender haired girl stayed in the flower field for a few hours, recalling some happy memories of her and Lass together.

Dusk came and she decided to go home. She stood up and shook some dirt out of her clothes. Arme took one last look in the flower field before going home.

_**Lass... Please, don't break your promise, that you'll find me when you return here... I love you Lass...**_

BL4CK: Good news! I remember my password!

Me: That's great! I told you! Time will come, you will remember your password :D And my prophecy's true! XD

BL4CK: Now I can finally publish chap 2 of my story 'Lost Memories' :3

Me: I can hardly wait! I've been waiting for this moment a looooooong time :D

Both: Please review ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own GC.

* * *

Country: America

Season: Winter

It was a cold, winter evening. An 18-year old silver haired teenage boy stared sorrowfully at the snow that continued to fall in the cold ground, thinking of his dearest friend left in Japan. Lass took his blue wallet and took out a faded 4-leafed clover. The small leaf was concealed in his wallet for 5 years and this is the first time that he took it out. 'Arme... I made a promise when we're still young... That I'll find you, no matter what... And I'll never break that promise that I'd made!' he thought to himself, determined.

Moments later, his cell phone rang, cutting himself out of his thoughts. He took the blue phone, lying on a blue desk, and looked at the phone. Silver brows formed an annoyed frown, seeing the name of the person calling him. "Lire..." he mumbled, annoyed.

**Lire**_: _"Good evening Lassy! Can I talk to for a minute?"

**Lass**_: _"What do you want now Lire? And I told you many times to stop calling me 'Lassy'! It's already getting on my nerves, hearing you call me that name!" he said, annoyed at the girl.

**Lire**_: _"Oh whatever. I wanted to ask you if your parents are going away tonight. Are going out?" Lire asked in a nice manner.

**Lass**_: _"Yeah, they told me they're gonna watch a movie. They wanted me to watch with them but I refused to because I'm bored to watch a late-night movie. Now what do you really want from me?"

**Lire: **"If they're going out, can I come tonight at your house?"

**Lass:**"For what?"

**Lire:**"Umm... I j-just wanted to see y-you..."

**Lass:**"Leave me alone will ya? I'm not in the mood to be with some people."

**Lire:**"But Lass, I love you!"

Due to frustration, the silver haired male smacked his arm in his forehead.

**Lass:**"Sorry Lire. But I don't love you and I **never** will love you."

Lass heard Lire gasp greatly.

**Lire:**"Lass... W-Why...? Why is it that you don't love me...?" tears formed in her eyes.

**Lass:**"It's because I love someone else from my own country. For 5 years of staying here in America, I still love her, even now." he frowned.

**Lire:**"W-What? Lass, how could you do this! To me!" the girl cried silently.

**Lass:**"Simple. It's because I love her. And I made a promise to her, that I'll return there and find her."

**Lire:**"I'm sorry Lass. But even if you love someone besides me, I will try hard to make you fall in love to me."

The sapphire eyed male rolled his blue eyes.

**Lass:**"If you can do it, that is."

**Lire:**"Of course I can do it!"

**Lass:**"So, this must mean that you're testing my patience."

**Lire:**"I'm trying to make you fall in love to me and you told me I'm testing your patience! How could I possibly test your patience?"

**Lass:**"Simple. You told me you'll try hard to make me fall in love to you. If you talk to me like your very best friend and if start flirting at me, I'll certainly lose my patience and yet, you still don't know how I get angry. If I lost my patience, start making your death wish. I don't show any mercy to the person who made me angry, even if they're girls." Lass said menacingly.

**Lire:**"You're mean! But even though you get angry at me, I'll never stop loving you!"

"Eat those words." Lass said and turned off his cell phone.

18-year old, blonde haired Lire looked at her light green cell phone. "I'm not scared of him if he loses his patience. Later night, I'll get out of this house and go to his house." she smirked at herself, emerald eyes sparkling.

Lass continued staring at the falling snow when a knock on the door interrupted him. He stood up, opened the door quickly and saw a woman of thirties. Her dress was white as the snow that fell outside.

"Lass, me and your father will go out now and we'll be back later at dawn. Are you sure you don't want to join?" the boy's mother asked.

"Yes mom. And I'll be fine. I know how to defend myself from burglars and kidnappers. There's no need to worry." the silver haired boy said.

"Ok, goodnight Lass." the woman said.

The azure eyed male gave a nod his mother went downstairs. He locked his bedroom door, sat beside the window again and continued to stare at the snow.

An hour passed and Lass yawned. "I'll go to sleep now. I'm glad it's winter vacation." he smiled and went downstairs to lock all doors and turn off some of the electrical appliances. The teen didn't need to worry how his parents could get inside the house because he knew that his parents carry a spare key for the front door.

After locking all doors and turning off the appliances, Lass went back to his bedroom and turned on the air conditioner. He turned off his bedside lamp and went to sleep.

Lire looked at her wristwatch. Both hands pointed upwards, meaning 12:00 in the midnight. "This is a good time to go to Lass' house." she decided. The girl took her green coat, boots and mittens and went out of the house. Her parents are out for the evening also so she can do everything she wanted to.

Once she was in Lass' house, she noticed that all lights were turned off. "Darn... I'll just climb up then..." she decided, knowing that the house has a burglar alarm. The blonde girl climbed up until she reached the window of the boy's bedroom. She opened the window, went inside the bedroom and closed in quietly.

Seeing Lass was sound asleep, Lire smirked. She started shaking the teenage boy's body until he's completely awakened.

"Lire? What the hell are you doing here? Can't you see someone sleeping? Just go home already!" Lass frowned.

"But Lass, I wanted to talk to you!" Lire pleaded.

"Go home. **Now**. Let's just talk this when vacation's over." the silver haired male said firmly.

"I won't give up Lass. Just you wait, you'll be mine someday." she said as she quickly wore her clothes. The emerald haired girl jumped down from the window and walked along the snow-covered grounds.

The azure eyed teen closed his window and went back to sleep. "Damn... I don't feel sleepy now." He grumbled. Lass stood up and opened his cabinet. Since his hands are freezing to death, he took out his blue gloves and wore them quickly. "Finally, warmth on dead hands..." the silver haired boy said. The boy continued to rummage into the contents of his cabinet and took out his blue psp and large headphones. Lass turned on the psp, plugged the headphones in it and wore them. He searched for his favourite game and started playing.

_30 minutes later..._

Lass yawned after playing for 30 minutes. "Finally, I've been waiting this for so long." the silver haired boy turned off his psp, took off his headphones but didn't take off his gloves because his hands are still cold. He placed the psp and headphones in the bedside desk and went to sleep.

'_**Arme... How are you back there in Japan...? I hope that you still love me... Be careful as always... I love you Arme, so much...'**__**

* * *

**_Me: Such a damn hot day... And the laptop's flaming :D

BL4CK: I know but it's a great day to play GC in the internet shop XD

Me: That's because your parents allow you to play during weekends while I'm stuck here in my prison, meaning home.

BL4CK: Why prison?

Me: Boredom O_o The only thing I can do is to eat and sleep O.O

BL4CK: That's bad luck for you, unlike me :3

Me: Why you! *starts chasing BL4CK* Come back here! I'll firestorm your Lass the next time I play!

BL4CK: Uh-oh. *starts running for his life* Anyway, please review the story ^^;


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own GC.

* * *

"Hey. Hey Arme. Come on snap out of it!" a red haired girl with matching ruby eyes snapped her fingers repeatedly in front of a purple haired girl, who was staring into space.

"Oh! Have I been staring into space again Elesis? I'm sorry!" Arme apologized.

"Uh, yeah... You know Arme, you've been staring into space many times when we always hang out with each other. Is something bothering you?" Elesis asked worriedly.

The amethyst eyed girl smiled. "I don't have a problem, please don't worry about it." she assured.

The crimson haired girl pouted sadly. "Aww, come on Arme. You're my very best friend. You've been staring into space many times and I'm getting worried now. I feel like there's a problem surrounding you and that you've been thinking on how to solve that problem. Tell me that problem and I'll help you, promise." Elesis smiled pleadingly.

The lavender haired girl thought for her answer for a second. "Ok. I'll tell you." Arme smiled and started telling her problem to her friend, changing Elesis' pleased mood into a depressing one. Small tears formed in Arme's purple eyes but she wiped them off quickly.

After telling her problem to Elesis...

"So you miss Lass... But I'm sure that both of you will see each other someday. He made a promise to you that he'll come back here and he'll find you. And uh, Arme...? I'm so sorry if I make you recall some of your heart-breaking memories. Please stop crying." the red haired teen apologized.

"It's... It's ok Elesis... At least, someone now understands me and my actions..." Arme smiled through her tears.

"But I'll make it up by helping you. I also have a friend that lives in America. I'm sure that he'll cooperate in finding Lass." the cherry haired girl said in an assuring manner.

Amethyst orbs widened. "What? Sorry Elesis but I don't need any help. I'll be able to find him myself."

Her friend shook her head. "I want to help. It's the least I can do to bring back the Arme I've always have known a few years ago, the one who doesn't stare into space suddenly and the one who isn't problematic." Elesis smiled, poking her friend in the nose.

"Well, thanks a million for your help." the purple haired girl smiled, returning back to her cheerful self.

"That's the Arme I know! So, would you like to go to the mall?" The ruby eyed girl smiled.

Arme gave a nod. "Wait a minute here. I'll go get my wallet in my room." she said and hurried back home. A few minutes later, Elesis saw her friend running towards her.

"Ok! Let's go shopping!" both girls exclaimed happily.

"Lass, you haven't been active these past days. Your parents allowed me to hang out with you everyday to lighten that heavy feeling of yours." a long haired boy said, looking at the silver haired teen who continued to play internet games. His hair in tied up in a neat ponytail and both his hair and eyes are dark blue in colour.

"Sorry Ronan. I'm... I'm just really not in the mood to hang out with you." Lass stated.

"Dude, what happened to you? You're definitely not the Lass that I knew a few years ago, the one who's active and the one who always make fun of his friends. Is there a problem?" the cobalt haired teen asked.

The azure eyed male gave a nod. "Tell me what's bothering you and I'll give you a helping hand." Ronan smiled.

Lass started telling his friend all the details of his problem. "Sometimes, I still wonder if Arme still loves me, even though 5 years passed..." the sapphire eyed boy said sadly.

"Lass, you've made a promise to Arme that you'll return back and find her. Believe me; she still loves you, until now. Don't give up! Just keep on trying!" the dark blue haired teen assured, patting his friend on the back.

The silver haired teen smiled back. "Yeah, you're right. If I give up now, that's the end. No telling if I give up now and she still loves me. I'll certainly regret that kind of action." he said determinedly.

"That's the Lass I know! So what do you say, wanna go to the mall and start playing some arcade games?" Ronan smiled.

"Let's go then!" Lass smiled back. Since he was already wearing a jacket, pants and shoes, he took his blue open-finger gloves and wore then quickly. Both boys went out of the room and went downstairs.

"Mom, I'll go to the mall and play games with Ronan!" Lass called out to his mother.

"Be careful then!" the woman called out.

The 2 boys arrived in the mall fast and went directly in the arcade zone of the mall.

"You can't beat me!" Ronan boasted.

"Yeah right. We'll see about that." Lass gave a challenging grin.

* * *

Me: Too tired... Been busy playing psp games after updating chap 2... Good thing I made this chap yesterday and chap 2 also... Please review -_- zzzzzz


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own GC.

* * *

After buying some clothes in the mall, Elesis started biting her lower lip. "Ohh...! I need to go to the bathroom!" she cried, holding her knees.

"You need to go? Well come on then." bringing along 2 large plastic bags filled with clothes, Arme and Elesis went to find a cr. "Here ya go 'lesie. The bathroom's straight ahead. I'll wait for you here." the purple haired girl smiled.

"Oh thank you! I can finally relax!" the ruby haired girl hurried inside the cr and tightly closed the door.

_Inside the cr..._

Elesis took out her cell phone and looked for someone's number before calling him. A boy's voice was heard on the phone.

**Boy**:"Elesis? What is it?"

**Elesis:**"Listen, me and Arme needs help pronto."

**Boy**:"Arme? The purple haired girl?"

**Elesis**:"Yeah, that's Arme alright."

**Boy**:"Oh I know her! So what can I do to help you 2 girls?"

**Elesis**:"Oh it's quite simple, Ronan." the crimson haired girl chuckled and started telling her plan.

After a few minutes...

**Elesis**:"Is it clear?"

**Ronan**:"Clear as a crystal." the dark blue haired teen chuckled.

**Elesis**:"Great! I'm sure Lass will be happy after seeing Arme for the last 5 years!"

**Ronan**:"I know. Well, I'll meet you later night with Arme. I'll be staying tonight at Lass' house."

**Elesis**:"Ok then. Bye Ronan. See ya later!"

**Ronan**:"Bye Elesis." and the line between the two was cut off.

The red haired teen went out of the bathroom after talking to Ronan. She saw that Arme was waiting patiently outside. "Hey Arme! Sorry if I was stayed a bit longer." the girl apologized.

"It's ok. But what took you so long?" the lavender haired teen asked.

"After taking a pee, I heard my cell phone ringing. So I took it out and spoke to the caller." Elesis grinned.

"Oh. Ok then." Arme said and continued to walk.

It was already dusk when both girls arrived at Arme's house and they went directly upstairs the girl's furnished purple-coloured bedroom. "Finally! My feet ached from the whole-day shopping!" Elesis groaned.

"Well you're the one who asked me to go shopping." Arme smiled.

"Oh shut up shortcake." the ruby eyed female teased.

"So shut up also, muscle head." the lilac haired girl chuckled.

Both girls laughed and Arme's friend said, "Arme, I have a wonderful surprise to you tonight. Don't freak out when you see something _or_ _someone_." Elesis smiled, whispering the last part.

Arme's amethyst eyed widened and she smiled. "A surprise? Well, whatever it is, thank you for the surprise 'lesie."

A moment later, both girls heard a woman's voice calling them. "Arme, Elesis! You girls go downstairs now and we'll eat dinner!" both girls recognized the woman's voice as Arme's mother.

"Coming mom!" they called out and went downstairs. 'Hehe... Arme's gonna get a big surprise tonight. I can't wait to see the look of her face when she's about to see Lass!' the red haired teen thought to herself.

"Lass, let's go home now. The snow's falling very fast." Ronan's voice was worried.

"You don't need to tell me twice." Lass grinned and both went out of the mall. They clutched their jackets tightly to their body, feeling cold even if they're both wearing something warm. They waited in the bus stop and went inside it.

A few minutes later, they arrived at Lass' house. "We're home mom!" both boys called out.

"Oh good! When both of you didn't arrived a few hours ago, I became worried. The news told that there will be a heavy snowfall tonight. Good thing you boys arrived earlier." the woman smiled. "Lass, you and Ronan make yourselves warm and go rest. I'm sure that leaving the mall and riding the bus made you both really cold."

"Yeah. What's worse is, the mall and bus are both air conditioned and I wore open-finger gloves. Now my hand is freezing to death." the silver haired teen grumbled.

"Oh. Well why did you wear those type of gloves? You know that it'll freeze your fingers." Lass' mother asked.

"Sorry mom. They're my fave and when me and Ronan left the house, the snow stopped falling." the boy answered.

His mother chuckled. "Well make yourselves warm my dears. I'll make you both a hot soup to bring the warmth in your bodies, especially your fingers Lass." the woman teased.

The azure eyed male smiled. "Hell yeah... We'll see you later mom." Lass called out and both boys went to Lass' furnished blue-coloured bedroom.

"Finally! A hot soup after staying for so long in cold places!" Ronan sighed, lying down in Lass' bed.

"And I promise myself that I'll soak my fingers in the soup." Lass laughed.

"Man, that's bad! You're gonna soak your freezing fingers in the soup and eat it? Crazy idea!" the cobalt eyed male laid his hand on his forehead.

The silver haired teen laughed again. "Dude, I was just joking. I'm not gonna soak my fingers in the soup and eat the food afterwards. I'm not that kind of person you know." he grinned, seated beside the window.

Ronan chuckled. "Sorry. I thought you'll really do it since your fingers are freezing to death." he apologized.

"It's fine." Lass' mood changed suddenly into an angered one.

Seeing his friend's expression, the dark blue haired boy said, "Don't tell me you have another problem again."

"Yeah. I have another problem. This happened just late in the morning this day." the silver haired male rested his head on his arm.

"Shoot! Lass bro, you're only 18 years old and you tackled many problems in your early age!" Ronan cried.

"But this one's worse than my first problem." Lass frowned deeply, looking at the falling snow. His silver bangs hiding his gleaming sapphire eyes.

"What happened?" the silver haired teen started relating what happened early that day.

After relating to Ronan what happened... "Bro that's disgusting... That whore Lire actually **loves you**? Don't love her back! She's **definitely not** a virgin anymore and that girl has done **it** to all of her boyfriends! You had a close call early today!" Ronan exclaimed.

Lass scratched the back of his head. "I know that man! I won't love a filthy whore like that dirty girl!"

"I suggest that you put a burglar alarm on that window of your. Who knows, maybe she'll come back next time your parents leave." Ronan said.

"I have one but I'm too lazy to put it." Lass said.

Before Ronan could make a comment, a voice called them. "Lass, Ronan! Dinner's ready! Come down while the food's piping hot!" Lass' mother shouted.

Instantly, Ronan and Lass' expression changed. "Coming mom!" both teens called back and they ran downstairs. 'Finally! Hot food and the next one is the surprise for Lass! Can't wait to see the look of his face!' the cobalt haired male thought to himself, smiling.

* * *

Me:One week from now...

BL4CK: And school's finally over...

Me: I hope that I won't take summer classes... T_T

BL4CK: Think positive ok? You are **not** going to take summer classes and you are **not** attending school! What you're attending is the internet shop! XD LOL Take note of that soldier!

Me: Yes sir! *salutes*

Both: Please review ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own GC.

* * *

After eating dinner and helping Arme's mother wash the dishes, both teenage girls rested themselves in the Japanese-decorated living room. "Food's great! You're really a great cooker mom!" Elesis complimented her mother-like.

The woman chuckled. "Hee hee! Arme told me what your favourite food is and I decided to cook food for you."

"Wow! Thanks mom! Thanks Arme!" the ruby eyed girl hugged her friend.

"No problem 'lesie. It also happens to be my favourite food." Arme smiled.

Her friend chuckled and looked at her red wristwatch. 'It's 8:00 in the evening!' Elesis' eyes widened and became silent for a few minutes.

"..."

"Japan to Elesis! Hello!" the amethyst eyed female exclaimed, waving a hand in front of the crimson haired teen's face.

Elesis blinked her eyes. "Oh! Sorry Arme. I was just thinking of something." she smiled.

"What are you thinking about?" the lilac haired teen cocked her head in question.

"Maybe it'll be better if I show it to you. Wait here for a few minutes, will you?" Elesis smiled mysteriously before going to Arme's room.

'Maybe it's about the surprise she told me earlier. I wonder what the surprise is...' Arme mused.

_In Arme's bedroom..._

The red haired teen turned on the computer. After turning on the computer, Elesis took out her red cell phone hiding on her pocket and dialled Ronan's number. A few minutes later, she heard the male's voice.

**Ronan**:"Is the computer on already Elesis?"

**Elesis**:"Yeah. I told Arme to wait downstairs in the living room. How's it going there?"

**Ronan**:"There's a broadcast that heavy snowfall will fall here tonight. And poor Lass here acquired frozen fingers after playing to the arcade with me and riding the bus home."

**Elesis**:"*chuckle* I wonder how Arme will react when she knows that Lass having frozen fingers."

**Ronan**:"She'll be worried alright!"

Suddenly, the girl heard a loud voice. "Dude, hurry up there! I can stand staring at your soup! This food's driving me crazy and if you didn't go downstairs right now, I'll soak my fingers on it!"

"Oh man! That's my only warm food left and I'm still hungry! I'll be fast; please don't soak your fingers in my soup Lass!" Ronan shouted. Elesis laughed, hearing the commotion.

"Ok. I change my mind. I'll just eat it then! Thanks anyway dude!" Lass called out.

"Lasshole! Don't you dare eat my soup!" Ronan shouted. The reply he received was a loud laugh from the silver haired male, followed by a 'Ronoob' shout from Lass. By now, Elesis was laughing loudly, making Ronan embarrassed.

**Ronan**:"I'm sorry you heard everything Elesis. I'll call you later. Lass is going to eat my soup!"

**Elesis**:"Ok. Good luck seeing your food still resting in peace on its bowl!" she continued to laugh. From the line, she could still hear the boys' shouting to each other.

_Lass_: "Man! This soup's really yummy!"

_Ronan_: "Oh shit! Mind your own soup Lasshole!"

_Lass_: "But my bowl's already empty! And don't you call me 'Lasshole' in front of all this food!"

_Ronan_: "Ok, I'll stop Lassy."

_Lass_: "Shut your mouth Ronoob! My name can be defined as a girl but my whole attitude's different to a girl!"

_Ronan_: "You're still Lassy! And I'm not a weakling!"

_Lass_:"Damn you! I told you to stop calling me 'Lassy'! Ronoob!"

Elesis laughed very loud. 'Maybe it would be best if I turn cut the line now. My loud laughing will send Arme up here.' she thought to herself, smiling. After cutting the line, the cherry haired girl went downstairs but left the computer open. _(Unknown to Elesis, Arme went upstairs to eavesdropp on the conversation *snicker*)_

"Elesis, what happened? I heard you laughing really loud and I think I also heard a boy's voice. I think I heard two boys shouting to each other..." Arme said.

"Oh it's nothing. You'll find out later." the ruby eyed female wiped the small tears that formed in her eyes due to so much laughing.

"Ok. I'll wait."

"Dude, what the hell was that? You know that I was speaking to someone!" a dark blue haired teen scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry man. I was just kidding." a silver haired teen grinned.

Ronan smiled. "Apology accepted. Sometimes, you can be really wild."

"You don't have to say it twice ya know..." Lass smirked.

"So, what happened to my soup? You didn't eat it did ya?" Ronan asked.

"No way. I was just scaring you out of your wits. Mother's making me another soup to defrost my fingers. One soup's for me to eat is not enough to thaw them." Lass smiled awkwardly before asking, "So who called you?"

"It's my friend."

"What did you 2 talked about?"

"You'll find out later. It's a surprise." Ronan smiled mysteriously.

Lass frowned in thought. "Will I love the surprise?"

"100% sure!" the cobalt eyed male grinned.

"Well, whatever the surprise is, I can't wait to find it out." the silver haired teen smiled.

* * *

Me: Hehe, I know what's been going through your minds about the surprise. Yes, they're going to see each other through the webcam :D Sorry for the spoiler. I forgot to include in chapter 4 that Elesis bought a webcam secretly.

Shadow (a.k.a. BL4CK HEAVEN) suddenly appears: Ok, I manage to change my pen name. I'm now called Shadow Heaven! *laughs like Dracula*

Me: Ya because your fave word is 'shadow', since your IGN in GC is Sh4D0Wch4s3r and since shadow is the opposite of light, making my pen name 'Light Heaven'. And there are still some few mysteries as to why your fave word is 'shadow'. :p

Shadow: O.O Wa, you said too much :D

Me: I'm only saying what I know!

Shadow: *turns to a black cat with big, pleading eyes* Meow... :3

Me: Weeeeeeeee :3 I love cats ^^ *picks up the cat and gave him a hug*

Shadow: *purring while rubbing its head against Light's chin*

Me: Aww... *rubbed the cat's head* Please review ^^


	6. Chapter 6

I'm still not sleepy so I decided to upload chap 6.

P.S. :chap 12 on going

Disclaimer: I don't own GC.

* * *

Elesis felt something shaking in the pocket of her shorts. Turning away from Arme to look at her phone, ruby eyes widened when she opened her cell phone and found out that Ronan was calling her again. Arme, seeing her friend's expression, asked, "Something wrong Elesis?"

The ruby eyed female chuckled nervously and looked at the purple haired teen. "There's nothing wrong Arme. I just felt that my cell phone isn't in my pocket." she lied.

"Maybe you left it in my bedroom."

"You're right! I'll go look for it! Wait here will ya?" Elesis quickly ran upstairs, leaving a wide-eyed Arme in the living room.

"O-Ok. I'll wait here." the girl said to no one in particular.

_In Arme's bedroom..._

The crimson haired girl took out her cell phone and answered the caller.

**Ronan**:"Me and Lass just finished eating and he's waiting downstairs."

**Elesis**:"That's great! Did you open the computer already?"

**Ronan**:"Yeah. Everything's ready. I'll go downstairs now."

**Elesis**:"Me too. Arme's so gonna freak out!" she chuckled.

The two cut the line and both went downstairs.

"Arme! Close your eyes will ya? I'll lead you to your room! Don't worry about falling." Elesis called out excitedly.

"Uh, sure." the girl closed her purple eyes while the ruby eyed teen took the girl's hand and led her upstairs.

_.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,._

"Man, you took longer than I expected! What's with all of the rush?" Lass asked.

"You'll find out now. But before that, close your eyes first and I'll lead you upstairs." Ronan smiled.

"Ok but I swear if I fall on the stairs, you'll be the one paying my medical bill." the azure eyed teen said as he closed his eyes. The dark blue haired male took his friend's arm and led him upstairs.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Once Arme's in her bedroom, her eyes still closed, Elesis looked at the computer and saw Ronan dragging Lass in the bedroom. Elesis and Ronan looked at each other in the computer before looking at their friends. Both smiled and said together, "Ok, you can open your eyes now."

Arme and Lass opened their eyes slowly but widened when both saw each other.

"This is me and Ronan's surprise, Arme." the crimson haired teen smiled, looking at Ronan.

**Elesis**:"Arme, meet Ronan."

**Ronan**:"And Lass, meet Elesis. We are also best friends that were separated a few years ago, just like the two of you."

Arme and Lass still can't believe seeing each other and Elesis interrupted, "I think I'll go home now Arme. It's already 10:00 in the evening and my mother's gonna kill me. See ya tomorrow Arme!" the red haired female went out of the room and headed downstairs to the front door.

"I'll go home now too Lass. There's a heavy snowfall coming ahead and I want to make it home before the storm. See you tomorrow Lass." the cobalt haired male went downstairs and headed to the front door, leaving Arme and Lass alone.

After a few minutes, the lilac haired teen broke the silence, tears forming in her amethyst eyes.

**Arme**: "Lass... It... It's you... We haven't met ever since you left the country 5 years ago... I missed you so much..." the girl cried and laughed at the same time, wiping her tears.

**Lass**: "Yeah... And I miss you too Arme, so much..."

**Arme**: "You... You haven't changed, you know that? Your attitude still stays the same..."

**Lass**: "Maybe... But my temper **has** changed into a short one. I think it's **you** who hasn't changed a bit." he grinned.

**Arme**: "What do you mean?"

**Lass**: "Your height stays the same, and your attitude is still the old Arme I've known 5 years back... Kind-hearted, honest, generous... But you've grown really beautiful and cuter this time."

**Arme**: "*blush* I... T-Thanks Lass... It's good to know that y-you still remember the old me..."

**Lass**: "How could I forget you? I still love you, so much..." he smiled. Tears formed again in the girl's eyes.

**Arme**: "*blushed deeper* I... I love you too..." hearing this words from Arme's mouth moistened his sapphire eyes a bit.

**Lass**: "Arme... Hearing those words coming out of your mouth made me really relieved. When I didn't hear you for so long, I told myself that maybe you found someone else already..."

**Arme**: "Me? Find someone else? To tell you the truth, you're the only one I think of most of the days. Remember our 5-year old promise?" the amethyst eyed teen smiled through her tears.

**Lass**: "Of course, I always think of it when I'm alone sometimes. Do you still have the clover I gave to you a few years ago?"

**Arme**: "I kept it inside my wallet. And maybe, this is going to be the beginning of good luck... How about you? I know you have a clover hidden in your wallet. *grin*"

**Lass**: "Yeah. I wouldn't throw that piece of leaf away" the silver haired teen laughed.

**Arme**: "So, how's your life there in America?"

**Lass**: "Well, Ronan's only the closest friend I have here. But most of the times, I feel lonely, thinking about you."

**Arme**: "Me too. Me and Elesis go at the mall everyday but most of the times, I just suddenly stares in space, thinking about you also..."

**Lass**: "*chuckle* Have you been to the flower field again?"

**Arme**: "Yeah. I always stay there when I don't feel going to the mall. You know, just lie down and relax on a fragrant flower field, all alone by myself..."

**Lass**: "Let me guess... It's spring there. *smile*"

**Arme**: "Yeah and spring makes me happy! The flowers are all blooming again after the cold winter and sometimes, I buy flowers for myself. How 'bout there in America?" the purple haired teen smiled.

**Lass**: "It's winter now and my fingers are freezing to death earlier." he pouted.

**Arme**: "That's awful! Why did your fingers froze to death?"

**Lass**: "Earlier this noon, Ronan invited me to play with him in the arcade. Since the snow stopped falling and the temperature's not really cold, I decided to wear open-finger gloves but I ended up freezing my fingers to death because the mall's air conditioned. And by the time we went home, the snow started falling again and the bus that we both rode's air conditioned too. When both of us arrived home, my fingers were freezing to death."

**Arme**: "*chuckle* Cheer up Lass. I'm sure your hands will feel warm again. Spring's next after winter."

**Lass**: "I know that."

**Arme**:"Oh wait a sec. Earlier, I heard someone shouting on the phone."

**Lass**:"It's me and Ronan who were shouting." he laughed.

**Arme**:"What? Why?"

**Lass**:"*chuckle* Simple. Mother prepared a soup for both of us. After eating my soup, I started shouting to Ronan, saying that I'll soak my fingers on his soup."

**Arme**:"*laughing* That's terrible joke Lass! He's gonna eat the soup after you soak your fingers!"

**Lass**:"Don't worry. I didn't continue it. I just can't help teasing him." the azure eyed male laughed.

The two lovers continued talking to each other until Arme noticed the time.

**Arme**:"Oh Lass, it's midnight already here in Japan. I'm going to sleep now."

**Lass**:"And it's 8 in the morning here in America. Maybe a 5-hour sleep for me won't hurt."

**Arme**:"Well, good night Lass. I love you."

**Lass:**"Good night Arme. I love you too."

And the two turned off their computer. Arme smiled happily, colour came back on her cheeks. Once she lied down on her bed, she can't sleep very easily. 'Thanks for the wonderful surprise Elesis. Because of you, I finally met Lass again.' the lavender haired girl thought happily. A few minutes later, she fell asleep with a smile in her face.

'Ronan, thank you so much for the surprise. I'll never forget it. Because of you, I now knew that Arme still loves me so much.' Lass thought, a smile in his face while preparing himself for bed. The snow stopped falling and he felt cold again. "Damn the annoying cold. Spoiler of a good time." he whispered, chuckling to himself.

He lied down on his bed, still thinking of Arme. 'I love you Arme... Hearing those words coming out of your mouth made me the most relieved person this day... And it's good to see you again since I left Japan 5 years ago... I'll find you when the time comes. Promise.' the silver haired teen smiled again. A few minutes later, he fell asleep.

* * *

Shadow: Hey! Lass' feeling cold!

Me: I know. Hey, that reminds me...

Shadow: Of what?

Me: Cats hate cold weather :3

Shadow: Weeeeee :D Me and Lass are just the same. Lass users rule!

Me: And Arme users rule!

Both: **LassxArme rules! XD**

Me: Haha :D For that, free chocolate!

Shadow: Yay thanks! *starts eating the chocolate*

Me: Please review ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Domo arigato for all the reviews guyz! Free cookies for everyone! I luv chu all ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own GC.

* * *

Arme woke up, meeting a pair of ruby eyes staring intently at her. "Wah!" she jolted backwards.

"Relax Arme! It's me Elesis!" the red haired girl grinned widely, more like a teasing smile.

The purple haired female pouted, seeing the wide grin planted on Elesis' face. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, referring to the smile.

"Oh it's nothing. I was just wondering how you were last night with Lass."

Arme's eyes widened and she blushed deeply. "W-Well, I... I had fun talking with him... And uh, t-thanks for the wonderful surprise 'lesie... It was really nice of you to do it..."

"No problem! That's what friends are for right?" the crimson haired girl laid her arm on Arme's shoulder.

"Yeah." Arme smiled shyly.

"Well, let's go down now. You need to eat breakfast since it's already 11:00 in the morning." Elesis stood up from the bed then went downstairs.

Arme took a quick bath and went downstairs. "Morning mom. Sorry if I woke up late." Arme apologized.

"Good morning Arme. It's ok if you woke up late. Elesis told everything and I understand you." her mother smiled.

Amethyst eyes widened again and she blushed. She looked at Elesis, whose back was facing Arme. Moments later, the ruby eyed girl faced her friend and chuckled. "Your mother almost freaked out when you didn't awaken 8:00 in the morning. So I decided to tell her the last night's events." she smiled.

"Oh, ok. Sorry mom if you almost freaked out early in the morning." the amethyst eyed girl apologized again.

"It's fine dear. Now, go and eat breakfast already. It's nearing noon." the woman pointed some food that was left in the table. Her daughter smiled and said 'Thanks mom!'. Arme sat on the chair and started eating the food.

After eating, Elesis decided to leave at once and return later. "I'll come back here at noon." she said and left the house. Arme thought of an idea and asked permission to her mother.

"Ok. Be careful and return here at noon for lunch."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.

After half an hour of walking in the forest, Arme finally arrived at the flower field. She inhaled the fresh scent flowing in the air. "It's good to be back here at this place." she said to herself and sat down on the sun-baked grass.

A breeze flew past by, her hair flying in the fresh air and some cherry blossom petals falling on the grass. Arme found a flower and decided to pick it up. "Lilac... I wanted to have one ever since I was a child because my hair colour's the same as the lilac..." she smiled and breathed deeply.

"Spring's really awesome. The flowers bloom, animals that migrated to another country decided to go back to their original home and animals that are sleeping during the harsh winter woke up. Just like a sleeping animal, people think of a way to solve their problem and they bloom happily like the flowers when their problems are solved." she smiled happily. The girl stayed there for half an hour, admiring the field and relaxing, and decided to go home, knowing that it was already noon.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"I'm home mom!" Arme called out but suddenly became alarmed, seeing her mother crying.

"Oh, Arme dear... It's ... It's terrible..." tears fell on her mother's eyes.

The lavender haired girl looked at her mother with wide eyes. "What happened mom? Why are you crying?"

"It's about your father."

"Did something bad happen to dad?"

"He... He lost his job." her mother started to weep.

Tears formed in the girl's eyes. "No... No! What... Why did dad lost his job? What happened?"

"The president decided to close his company since they were bankrupted."

Arme started to bite her lower lip to hold back tears. "No...What... What will happen to us now, since dad lost his job...?"

The woman looked at her. "Your father decided to work abroad. And he wants us to go with him."

Arme gasped, hearing the word 'abroad'. She suddenly thought of Lass and asked her mother, "Which country are we going to mom?" the lavender haired teen asked eagerly.

"Your father decided that we'll go to America."

Her heart skipped a beat. "When are we leaving?" Arme hardly breathe.

"Today."

Tears formed again in the girl's purple eyes. She hugged her mother tightly. 'Finally... I can finally look for you Lass... Then we'll be together again...' the lilac haired teen thought.

It was then they heard the doorbell ringing. Arme opened the door and found Elesis standing in front of her.

The ruby eyed female frowned, seeing her friend crying. "Arme, why are you crying? Oh god and your mother's crying too! What happened?" she shrieked.

The girl shook her head. "It... It's nothing... Just forget about the whole crying act." the amethyst eyed teen smiled and wiped out the tears.

"I'm not gonna forget it so easily. I won't leave you until you told me your problem." Elesis said firmly.

"Ok..." Arme invited Elesis in the living room. She and her mother told everything that happened.

"And that's it... Goodbye, Elesis..." the purple haired girl hugged her friend tightly.

Elesis hugged back. "Arme, you don't need to cry. Why? Because me and my family are also going to America and we're leaving after a week." the cherry haired girl smiled.

The lavender haired teen gasped. "Why a-are you leaving...?"

"They were getting bored and decided to live in America. And dad wants to work there too."

Arme cried silently, staining Elesis' red shirt. The red haired girl stroked the back of her friend's head. "I understand Arme. It's about Lass, isn't it?" she smiled.

"Yes. I'm so excited to see him..." Arme cried happily.

The red haired teen looked at her friend. She wiped out the tears using her thumb. "Are those tears of joy?"

"YES!" the amethyst eyed female cried, her tears continued to fall but it was evident in her face that she's really happy because of the wide smile. Arme's mother looked at her, wide eyed.

"Y-You're happy?" she asked her daughter.

Arme smiled. "Yes mom. In fact, I'm also excited to go to America."

"Why?"

"Because I'll be able to see Lass again. You remember him don't you?" she asked.

"Of course I do! How could I forget that silver haired boy? He's a very loyal friend of yours, like Elesis." Arme and her mother and Elesis chuckled. "Well Arme, it's good to see that you're happy. I don't want you to get sad because of our family problems."

"Thanks mom. I'm glad you understand." Arme smiled.

"Well my dears, let's eat lunch now. My daughter and I will leave this afternoon. Elesis, when will you and your family leave this country again?"

"We'll leave after this week." the crimson haired teen replied.

"We'll be seeing you and your family. Me and Arme will miss you." the woman smiled.

"Thanks mom. Being Arme's bestfriend, I feel like I'm her big sister and I consider you my mom. Well, let's go eat now. I don't want to spend my time with you since you're all in a hurry." Elesis smiled.

"No Elesis. Please stay with us until my father arrives here. I wanted to spend my time with you since we're leaving this afternoon." Arme pleaded. The red haired girl finally agreed and the three went in the kitchen to eat lunch.

After eating lunch for a few minutes Arme and her mother went to their rooms to pack the clothes and things they'll bring. Finally at exactly 2 in the afternoon, Arme's father arrived. The two girls groaned. "Waaaaaaah! Good bye 'lesie! I will miss you!" Arme cried, hugging Elesis tightly.

"Even if we're leaving after a week, I'll miss you too! I don't have someone with me anymore to go to the mall!" the cherry haired girl hugged back, squeezing her friend.

The man, seeing his daughter and Elesis hugging each other, said, "Elesis, I'm sorry if we're leaving in such a hurry. I'm really sure you'll miss Arme, especially when you two both treat each other like sisters. Arme's mother texted me, saying you and your family will also go to America after this week."

"Yes dad. My mother wants to stay here since she wants to stay here for a little while because it's spring." Elesis answered.

"Me and my family will miss you." the purple haired girl's father said, smiling sadly.

"I'll miss you all too. Please, be careful going to America. Last night when me and Arme are speaking to our friends in America, they told us that there's a snowstorm." Elesis warned.

"We'll be careful alright. Can we expect you to come to our house in America?" the man asked.

"Oh wow! Thanks dad! Of course I won't say 'no' as my answer!" the ruby eyed teen grinned.

"Yay! Thank you 'lesie!" Arme cried happily.

"Elesis, would you like to come with us in the airport?" Arme's mother asked.

"Yup! I'll just take the bus home." she smiled and the four packed up their things before going out of the house and heading towards the airport.

* * *

Yay! Arme and Lass will be reunited at last! :D

A/N: Ate Kurisuchin, your prediction of Lire's sabotage plan is correct :3 But it won't take long because..._ Lass will say something to Lire that will make her afraid of Arme!_ *evil laugh*

Arme: Hehe, small but terrible! Take that Lire!

Me: Yeah! *both performs high-five*

Both: Please review ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own GC.

* * *

45 minutes passed and Arme's family, together with Elesis, finally arrived in the airport. Once they were inside, the two friends became emotional again.

"Elesis! I'll miss you!" Arme cried, hugging her friend

"Me too! No more 'going-to-the-mall' schedule with you..." Elesis pouted, performing her tear-filled eyes. Moments later, they heard the name of the plane they're riding.

"Well, I guess its goodbye then." the purple haired girl pulled her friend into a tight hug again, tears forming in her amethyst eyes.

"Goodbye Arme. I'll see you tonight and after a week. Please be careful." Elesis hugged back, smiling while tears formed in her ruby eyes. The lilac haired female said a 'We will' and they parted to each other's hands. A few minutes later, the family was now resting quietly in the airplane.

_(A/N: Please ignore the days that just passed. International date line :/ )_ Arme and her family reached America 4 days later and nothing bad happened while travelling. It was already dusk when they arrived at the house they're staying at and heavy snow started to fall.

"Brr... It's so cold even inside the house! Now I know what Lass felt when he told me he was having frozen fingers..." Arme said. Hearing the nmae 'Lass' attracted her father's attention.

"Lass? The albino boy?" the man asked.

"Yeah."

"You say Lass and his family is staying here in America?"

"Uh, yeah...?"

"I can finally have a job!" the purple haired girl's father cried happily.

"How can you have a job?" her mother asked.

"I spoke with his father earlier today in my office in Japan. I told him my problem and he told me I can apply to his company. But then again, I forgot to ask him where they live and that's the time I decided to have a nice work here at America. But I never thought that boy and his family lives here! What a coincidence! This is good luck!" Arme's father said.

"That's good! Arme, your friend's family is a life saver." Arme's mother smiled.

The lavender haired teen chuckled but didn't reply. Hearing the word 'good luck' from her father made her gasp. 'Wow... Good luck two times straight... Clovers are really good luck!' Arme thought happily.

It wasn't long when her mother called her name, saying they'll eat dinner while it's hot. A few minutes later, they were seated in the warm kitchen, eating supper.

Arme helped washing the dishes and went to her room. She opened her suitcase and started to unpack before going to sleep.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.

The amethyst eyed girl woke up 8:00 in the morning. She looked outside and smiled. The snow stopped falling and the temperature's not very cold, unlike last night. She started unpacking her things before taking a warm bath. After taking a bath, she went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Morning mom! Morning dad!" Arme greeted cheerfully.

"Morning Arme. Come, sit here. Me and your father's just gonna start eating breakfast." her mother said and the three members of the family started eating.

After eating, Arme asked her father. "Dad, aren't you going to apply for your work today?"

"No. It's Saturday today and the offices are closed." her father replied.

"Oh, ok then..."

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah. Lass' house. I know his address but I'll leave later. It's too early and I think he's still sleeping until now." Arme smiled.

"Well, be careful then." the man said and started watching the news. The purple haired teen went upstairs and went to sleep.

Arme awakened 11:00 in the morning and snow's falling lightly. She opened her cabinet, took out a thick purple jacket, denim pants and went downstairs. "Mom, dad! I'm going to Lass' house now!" she called out.

"Be careful Arme! Are you gonna eat lunch at his house?" her mother asked.

"Yeah. I'll be back late in the afternoon. Is it fine?" she asked.

"You may stay in Lass' house tonight. Me and your father will watch a late night movie and won't be back until dawn." the woman said, smiling.

"Alright! Thanks mom and dad!" the lilac haired teen cried happily before leaving the house.

* * *

Oh man... First day of periodical exam... *stares at the textbooks with large eyebags* Seriously,I'm not in the mood to study for tomorrow's hell exam

Anyway, please review :)


	9. Chapter 9

I'm supposed to upload this chap this week's Tuesday but the internet connection started to go loko-over-choco all of the sudden :/ *stares at laptop*

Disclaimer: I don't own GC.

* * *

Arme continued to walking, trying to find Lass' house. "Hmm, let's see... Main Street, Number 15... A white house with a blue rooftop..." she murmured to herself.

After a few minutes of searching for the said place and she found the house Lass described to her, a white house with a blue roof.

Arme was trembling in excitement when she rang the doorbell of the house. "Is anyone home?" she called outside. Seconds later, the amethyst eyed teen heard a woman's voice, which she recognized as Lass' mother.

"Who's there?" the woman asked.

"I think it would be better if you open the door." Arme smiled as she heard the door being unlocked. A pair of striking blue eyes, similar to Lass' eye colour, met her.

"Oh my god! Is that... Is that you...? _Arme_?" the woman's eyes widened but kept her voice low for she don't want to attract the attention of his son.

"Yes mom, it's me! Me and my family are staying here now in America also!" the purple haired teen hugged her second mother.

"Arme! We missed you! Lass haven't been really active when we started living here! I'm so glad you're here!" the woman hugged her daughter-like tightly.

"It's good to know that you all missed me." Arme smiled.

"Of course we missed you so much. Come inside. I'm gonna prepare a special lunch since you're back Arme. You may go to Lass' bedroom. I'm sure he's playing internet games again." Arme's mother-like invited.

"Thanks mom!" she said happily and took off her shoes before going inside the house. She suddenly felt warm and decided to take off her jacket and tie it on her waist before climbing the stairs quietly. Upon arriving Lass' room, Arme opened the door slightly and took a peek inside, seeing a silver haired boy playing computer games and his expression sad and bored.

The azure eyed male heard the door creak and looked at it. Arme smiled, a blush forming in her cheeks.

"Alright, who's there? If you're Ronan, I'm not really in the mood for pranks now." Lass' deep voice echoed in the purple haired teen's ears. Not waiting for an answer, he stood up and opened the door widely.

"Oh!" Arme squealed and closed her eyes as Lass' eyes were wide open due to surprise.

"Tell me this isn't a joke." the azure eyed teen said after a few moments of silence, pinching himself on his arms.

Slowly, the purple haired girl opened her eyes and looked at the teenage boy in front of her.

"Umm, hi...?" Arme grinned like a child.

Lass' breathing became short, seeing the familiar amethyst eyes he always wanted to see. "OH GOD! Arme!" he exclaimed happily, carrying the girl inside his bedroom before closing the door.

"Lass, take it easy!" Arme protested, laughing.

"I can't believe you're here Arme! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you so much also Lass! You're became much taller than I expected..." the purple haired teen laughed.

"And your height really didn't changed as it was 5 years ago." the boy laughed also. "What are you doing here in America anyway?"

"My dad lost his job in Japan. He told me your father invited him for a job here so we decided to go right away."

"My god, I still can't believe myself that I'm speaking to you." he kissed the girl in the lips. Arme closed her eyes. She missed being kissed by Lass. A few seconds later, both broke the kiss and the lilac haired girl chuckled, caressing the sapphire eyed male's cheek.

"Your mother told me you weren't very active since the time you and your family lived here." Arme said.

"Yeah. Loneliness has taken over me that's why I haven't been very active, unlike years ago." Lass replied. Deciding to spend time with his friend, he turned off the computer and rested in bed. The purple haired girl followed him in bed and lied down beside him, his chin resting in her head as he wrapped his arms around the girl.

"I'm sorry Lass. It's because of me that's why you didn't become active." the girl apologized.

"You've done nothing wrong Arme. Don't blame yourself." Lass planted a kiss on Arme's forehead. The amethyst eyed female giggled softly.

"Lass, I have news for you. But before it, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go on."

"Are your parents leaving for tonight's evening movie?"

"Yeah. They won't be back until late in the morning."

"Ok. My family's also going to watch the late night show. My mother told me I should stay here since I'm safer with you." Arme giggled again, cuddling closer.

"Hehe... Nice trip and don't worry. My bed's designed for two people." Lass smirked. A pout formed in the girl's face when he said that with a smirk. "Just joking. I won't touch you of course." he chuckled. The two stayed inside the room for a few minutes when they both heard their names being called downstairs.

"Lass! Arme! Lunch is ready!" Lass' mother called. Both stood up from the bed, opened the door and went downstairs.

Upon arriving the dining room, the purple haired girl heard a man's voice. "Arme? Is that you?" she recognized the voice as Lass' father.

"Yes dad." Arme smiled.

"You and your family actually made it! Welcome to America! I invited your father to work on my company." the man smiled.

"Yes, he told that to me and my mom. Thank you for helping us out." the girl chuckled.

A few minutes later, they started eating lunch, which was very delicious. After eating lunch, a thought suddenly pierced in Arme's mind. Smiling, she whispered something Lass' mother.

Both smiling widely, her mother gave a nod and the girl chuckled. "Remember mom, please keep it a secret!"

The azure eyed boy cocked his head in question. Seeing the expression in her son's face, his mother chuckled. "You'll find out later, don't worry."

Arme helped her mother-like in washing the dishes while her father-like continued watching TV. Bringing a blue towel along, Lass went to the bathroom to take a bath.

__-Arme's P.o.V.-__

After washing the dishes with my mom's help, I checked every room to find Lass but my search for him was futile. A few minutes later, I stopped searching for him and started thinking of the rooms, which I haven't checked yet. I heard a splash of water in nearby room, thus cutting my thoughts. I soon realized that Lass was in the bathroom, seeing my father watching TV and my mother going out of the kitchen. There was nothing I can do now so I went upstairs to his bedroom to rest for a while.

__-End of Arme's P.o.V.-__

__-Lass' P.o.V.-__

After taking a bath and wearing my boxers in the bathroom, I went out of the room then went upstairs to my bedroom. I found Arme, lying on my bed and her eyes closed. I smiled a little before drying my hair.

__-End of Lass' P.o.V.-__

_-Normal P.o.V.-_

Arme yawned and slowly opened her eyes. Amethyst orbs widened, seeing Lass drying his hair and was currently shirtless. "**Oh my god! Laaaaaass!**" the purple haired girl cried.

Shocked after hearing his name being shouted, the silver haired male turned to face the girl. "Arme! I thought you were sleeping!"

A thick blush formed in the lavender haired female's cheeks. Her eyes were focused on Lass' abdomen. "Goddamn 6-packs..." she whispered to herself, her voice almost inaudible.

Noticing Arme's shocked state, Lass asked, "Uh, what are you looking at?" he scratched the back of his head before walking towards the blushing girl, which deepened the red glow of her cheeks.

"No, **NO**! Stay back! Please!" Arme begged.

"Take it easy ok? Besides, my clothes are lying beside you and I'm gonna wear them now." the azure eyed teen smiled. He added, "Oh yeah, what are you looking at a while ago? Your cheeks are glowing red." Lass grinned.

The female's eyes widened again. "I... My eyes were focused on the floor since you're shirtless!" the lilac haired girl lied.

"Is that so?"

"Yes!"

"Ok. Look straight into my eyes. If you laugh, that means you're lying." the silver haired male smirked, making the girl gulp hard. After wearing his clothes, they stared into each other's eyes and Arme laughed within 5 seconds. "Ok. You're lying." Lass smiled.

"That's not fair! What if many minutes passed and I didn't laugh?" Arme countered.

"Impossible man. If you laugh within a short time that means you're lying." A pout formed in Arme's face. "You're so cute when you pout you know?" the sapphire eyed teen chuckled.

"Oh shut up." Arme blushed and smiled awkwardly.

"Ok. I won't force the answer from you. And don't worry; from the direction of your eyes, I'd say you're looking at my abdomen. Right?" Lass laughed, earning a gasp from Arme.

'He knows! This boy is really an observant!' she thought to herself. "Y-Yes... I... I can't help m-myself." Arme covered her face using the blue blanket lying beside her.

"It's ok." Lass seated himself beside the blushing girl and wrapped an arm around the girl's waist, making the flustered girl a tomato.

"You're naughty Lass." Arme kissed the boy on his cheek.

"Do you like it?" he whispered in the girl's ear, receiving a nod from the girl. "That's what I'm thinking." he teased.

"Oh you!" the amethyst eyed girl grinned and kissed him again in the cheeks. Unknown to them, someone was standing in front of the door of Lass' bedroom.

* * *

Me: That 'look-to-my-eyes-to-know-you-are-lying' was a teasing game Shadow and me do sometimes :3 And yes, I always end up laughing while looking at him straight; eye-to-eye contact. That is enough to tell me I am a liar. Sorry Shadow ^^;

Shadow: Not a second passes and you are laughing already :D

Me: That's because I'm not used in eye-to-eye contact. Anyway, I think you already know who that 'someone' is standing in front of Lass' bedroom door :3

Shadow: Yup. Aren't you gonna tell them?

Me: I'm sure they know already, especially Ate Kuri :D

Shadow: I'm correct! Haha! :D

Both: Please review ^^ Free cookies :D


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own GC.

* * *

"Naughty huh? But why is it that he isn't naughty to me when I'm with him?" a familiar blonde girl asked herself, standing in front of the door. A few moments later, Lire heard someone laughing inside the room, which annoyed her.

"Whoever that girl is, she's trying to get Lass from me!" Lire said to herself.

**_Inside Lass' bedroom..._**

"Lass! Stop it! It's starting to sting!" Arme laughed as Lass continued tickling the girl in her waist.

"I'm sorry. I'm naughty, like you want." the silver haired boy teased.

The purple haired girl tried hiding under the blankets to protect herself but failed. "Please Lass! My chest hurts from all the laughing! Please stop! I'm begging you!" the lilac haired girl pleaded.

Lass looked at Arme, who was gasping for air while she placed her right hand in her chest. "Sorry Arme." he apologized.

"It's ok. Just like I said, I like you when you're naughty." the girl poked the boy in his cheeks, earning a pout from Lass. "Aww! You're so cute when you pout Lass! From now on, I'll love you like my pet cat." she said happily.

"That's fine. I like cats anyway. And I promise myself that I'll only act as a cat to you **and I mean you only**." the silver haired teen smiled.

"Yay! Thanks Lass!" Arme kissed the boy on his cheek, earning a quiet purr from the boy. The amethyst eyed teen rested her head on the crook of Lass' neck while he wrapped a protective arm around the girl's waist. "I love you Lass." Arme whispered.

"I love you too Arme." Lass looked at the girl resting beside him before kissing her in the lips. The lavender haired female closed her eyes as she encircled her arms around the boy's neck and kissing him back.

_Outside Lass' bedroom..._

Hearing a girl's voice inside the room say 'I love you Lass.' made Lire furious. 'How dare Lass would say 'I love you too Arme.'! Whoever that Arme girl is she can't get away with this! Lass belong to me only!' the emerald eyed teen thought to herself before charging inside the room. Her eyes widened, seeing Lass kissing a girl with short purple hair.

The two lovers broke apart and the silver haired teen looked at Lire as if she was an escaped criminal. "Lire, do you even have manners? Like knocking on the door before opening it? Especially minding your own business and **not** other people's privacy?" Lass raised a brow.

Before the blonde girl could speak, Arme asked, "Lass, is... Is that Lire?"

"Yes I am Lire. And if I'm Lire, stay away from Lass. You don't want me when I'm angry." the blonde frowned.

A bored look was formed in the purple haired teen's face. She yawned before scratching the back of her head, making Lire even more annoyed. "Oh yeah. Before I forgot Lire, I don't think that Arme will be afraid of you when you're angry. She is a kind, warm-hearted person alright but her temper's really horrible, unlike yours." the azure eyed teen said, his grip on Arme's waist tightened. "And Lire, I've seen you many times when you're angry to a person. You're just going to shout at him and slap him before walking away." he added.

"And what is she going to do when she's angry? Just slap a person? That's funny." the emerald eyed female mocked, which annoyed Arme a little.

Lass noticed that the purple haired girl's temper is rising and he frowned slightly. "Nope. She'll just give you one punch on your abdomen and you'll be sent for I don't know... The last time Arme became angry was 5 years ago. She punched a person, which sent him away 1000 meters. Now, Arme's 18-yearsold and maybe you'll be sent away for just a small distance of 5000 meters away from here." he smirked, emerald eyes twitching.

"And if you want a free sample, I'll be glad to do it to you **now**." Arme gave a fake angelic smile, which took Lire a step backward.

'This is really annoying! There's someone better at fighting than me! Now I don't have a match against this Arme girl!' she thought angrily to herself. "Lass, this is ridiculous! 5000-meter punch will be done by that girl? I mean, she's really small compared to both of us!" she laughed loudly.

"But Lire, I told you I'll be glad to give you a free sample so you'll believe me." the lilac haired teen stood up, cracking her knuckles and walked towards the emerald eyed girl. The blonde frowned in a frightened way. "What's the matter? Can't face my temper? That's funny. I thought I won't like you when you're angry. Go get angry to me now." Arme mocked laughed and continued to walk towards the frightened girl.

"Just you wait Lass! You'll be mine someday!" Lire called out before running out of the house. The purple haired female gave a sigh of relief.

"Good thing I won't be having another victim." she laughed.

"Yeah. For now, I'm going to sleep. It's getting cold and snow's falling again." Lass said, seeing some small snowflakes falling through the window.

"Me too. I'll wake up later late in the afternoon." Arme said and went inside the room with Lass. They both lied down in bed, cuddling closer to each other before falling into a deep sleep.

4:00; Afternoon...

Arme woke up and looked at Lass, who was still sleeping soundly beside her. Standing up, she decided to cook something for Lass. She went downstairs and went to the kitchen. A few minutes later, a fragrant aroma was coming out of the kitchen. The girl slipped on mittens and took out something in the oven. "I'm sure Lass wouldn't leave this cherry pie I made for him." Arme chuckled before placing the pie on top of the table to cool it off and started washing the things she used in preparing the pie before going to the living room to watch TV.

Lass woke up, feeling that Arme was not sleeping beside him. Suddenly, he sniffed the air. "Wow. Arme must have prepared something delicious. The air's really sweet-smelling." he smiled then went downstairs. The aroma grew stronger when he reached the living room and he saw Arme watching TV.

"Arme, did you cook something? The air's sweet-scented." Lass said as he continued sniffing the aroma.

The girl looked at him, smiling widely. "Just go in the kitchen. You'll find out."

The silver haired male walked in the kitchen then saw a pie and a small note, resting on the table. Lass started reading the note first.

_Lass, this is the thing me and your mother talked about when we're eating lunch. Hope you'll like the cherry pie I cooked for you :3_

_-Arme_

After reading the note, he looked at the pie hungrily. "I love you Arme! Thanks ever so much!" Lass shouted as he sliced the pie and began eating it hungrily.

"Thanks Lass. I love you too!" Arme called back.

A few minutes later, Lass finished eating and went in the living room. He seated himself beside Arme. "Your cooking's awesome." the boy complimented, kissing the girl in her cheeks.

The lilac haired teen giggled. "Thanks for the compliment." she kissed him back in his cheeks before asking something. "When I went down, I noticed that your parents are gone. Where did they go?"

"Mother told me earlier that she and my dad will be out for the evening. They will be watching a late-night movie and I'm sure that they're buying tickets now. They won't take long to return here." the sapphire eyed male assured.

"So that means the 2 of us will be left tonight, right at this house..."

"Yeah. But don't be afraid. The house is installed with burglar alarms, even the windows are installed with those kinds of alarms."

"What time are your parents going out?" Arme asked.

"9:00 in the evening." Lass inched closer to the girl. He noticed that the purple haired teen was blushing. He added, "Don't worry. I'll just stick in kissing you." the boy smirked.

"Oh man! Not the naughty attitude! I regret what I said earlier about me liking your naughty attitude!" the girl groaned, earning a laugh from the silver haired male. A few minutes later, both went upstairs, resting themselves again on the boy's bed.

* * *

Me: 1000-meter punch to 5000-meter punch done by Arme? Ahaha :D I thought of that idea since I've been busy playing Naruto, using my fave character Sakura :3 I saw in the command list that Sakura's secret technique is 1000-meter punch and decided to use that move to threaten Lire :D Man, it looks more like Master Tsunade's move more than her pretty apprentice :D

Arme: **Shanaro!** *giggle*

Both: Please review :3


	11. Chapter 11

Ate Kuri=**Mind reader, **ok? Your guess is right again :D Lire will make her appearance again in chap 12. (Sorry for the spoiler :p )

Disclaimer: I don't own GC.

* * *

"Mmm... Lass..." Arme mumbled wrapping her arms around the silver hired teen's neck while she rested her head on his chest. The boy wrapped his arm around the purple haired teen before planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Would you like me to open the air conditioner?" Lass whispered on Arme's ear. She gave a nod and the boy stood up from the bed to open the air conditioner. Arme shivered slightly, feeling the cold air touch her skin. The sapphire-eyed male noticed this and said, "Don't worry. You'll get used to this kind of temperature. But, I'm not sure how you'll deal with the temperature every night."

The amethyst-eyed teen looked at Lass. "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Since its winter, the temperature will drop, especially during night time. The temperature reaches -50 degrees sometimes during night time." he explained.

"Then I guess, I sleep every night wearing this jacket of mine." she chuckled.

"Don't worry. You can squeeze me if you're feeling really cold." Lass lied down on the bed beside Arme and wrapped his arms around her.

"What? I'm not gonna squeeze you. You might awaken and I don't want to awaken you when you're sleeping." the lavender haired female protested.

"It's ok. I sometimes wake up when the air's really cold." he smiled, stroking the girl's head affectionately.

Arme gave a chuckle. "Well, thanks for your offer Lass."

"No problem."

It was not long when Arme fell asleep and Lass staying awake, guarding the sleeping girl. He heard the door creaking and noticed that his mother's peeking at them. "Oh, Arme fell asleep?" the woman asked.

"Yeah. She made me a pie earlier when you and dad are out buying tickets for the late-night movie." Lass smiled, looking at Arme while twirling his fingers at the girl's hair. His mother chuckled, making him suspicious of something. "What's so funny?"

"Remember the time when she whispered something to me when we're eating lunch earlier? She told me that she's to cook your favourite pie for you." his mother explained.

"Well that would explain my suspicions for the two of you." the azure eyed teen smirked. "BY the way, what time are you going out mom?" he added.

"9 in the evening." the woman replied.

"Arme told me earlier that her parents are also going out to watch a late-night movie. Her parents told her to sleep here with me because no one will guard her at her own house. Will it be ok for you to let stay here for the night?" Lass asked, looking at his mother.

"Oh, of course! I'm glad that her parents told her to sleep here with you for the night. No telling what'll happen to her if she sleeps in her own house alone."

The sapphire-eyed male gave a sigh. "I know. She might be harmed while sleeping alone at her own house. Well, thanks for allowing her to stay here." he smiled.

"No problem. You two stay here while I cook dinner. I'll go back here to remind the two of you if dinner is ready. It's almost finished." his mother closed the door, leaving Lass and Arme behind.

Arme stirred up a little, feeling cold. "Mmm... Huh...? Lass... What time is it...?" she asked tiredly, looking at the boy.

"Hmm... It's already 7 in the evening. Lie down for a while. Mother's busy cooking dinner and told me she'll return here to remind us that dinner's ready." Lass caressed Arme's cheek gently, creating an eye contact. A faint red colour glowed on the girl's cheeks, widening her eyes slightly. She giggled softly and rested her head on the boy's chest.

The azure-eyed male chuckled at the purple haired female's actions. "I told mom that you'll sleep here since your parents are going out to watch a late-night movie. She agreed to let you stay here for the night." he said.

Arme smiled. "Thank you so much for your family's hospitality." she looked at Lass before giving him a small grin.

"Anything for you..." he whispered to her as he pushed the girl's face closer to his', which made them touch each other's lips. Amethyst eyes widened as she felt one of his arms behind her head and the other one on her back, deepening the kiss. The purple haired female moaned and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around the boy's neck. It wasn't long when both heard someone knocking the door and they broke apart quickly before the person opens the door.

"Umm, Lass? Did I awaken Arme?" his mother peeked.

"No mom. She's already awake since you left the room earlier." Lass replied.

"Oh. Well I came to tell you two that dinner's ready." the woman said, smiling.

Instantly, Arme and Lass both stood up from bed and went downstairs with their mother. Seeing the food on the table both took their seats and waited for their parents to eat with them.

"Oh wow! You can tell by the scent of the air that the food's delicious! This is just like the old days, back from Japan..." Arme cried happily, recalling some memories.

Her mother-like gave a chuckle. "I'm glad you still remember this. Even Lass' best friend loves my cooking, especially if he's feeling cold." she chuckled again.

"Yeah. A few days ago, my friend Elesis spoke to her friend here also. Then I heard some shouting. I think her friend's name is Ronan."

"Oh yes. Ronan and Lass started fighting over a soup."

"Oh mom! You don't need to tell that to her! Besides, I told her that early this afternoon." Lass groaned, which made both females to laugh.

"Let's drop the subject. Here comes your father." the woman said, taking a seat beside Arme. The man appeared in the dining room; Arme and Lass greeted him 'Good evening.'

"Good evening to both of you. Arme, I received a call from your father. He told me that you're to stay here overnight since your parents are going out for the evening." her father-like said, sitting beside Lass.

"Yes dad, he told me that early this afternoon before I left my house." the amethyst-eyed teen smiled.

"Don't worry about a thing about Arme. I'm gonna guard her wherever she goes." the silver haired teen said, which made Arme blush. She looked down on the floor to hide the faint red glow of her cheeks.

Lass' mother saved the girl from further embarrassment. "Let's eat now. The food's getting cold." and the four started eating.

A few minutes later, the four finished eating and the teenagers went upstairs to get some rest. "Ohh... I'm so stuffed..." Lass groaned, touching his belly.

"Your mother's cooking didn't changed you know? It was still the delicious ones that I remember eating in Japan! Moreover, I'm still hungry! *burp* Excuse me..." Arme grinned.

"You just burped and you told me that you're still hungry? You and your appetite." the sapphire-eyed male laughed.

Arme gave a pout. "Stop the pout. Why? Because you look like a baby that I want to squeeze." Lass averted his attention.

"Hey! Don't call me 'baby'! I'm not that young you know!" she pouted some more.

"Yeah but your attitude can be compared to a baby."

"Oh you!" the girl punched him lightly on his shoulder. This made him chuckle in a sinister way.

"Is that how you like to play?" Lass smirked dangerously, approaching Arme. She took a step backward, since she was scared of the silver haired boy whenever he gave a dangerous smirk.

It wasn't long when the lilac haired female touched something cold, and noticed that it was the wall, meaning only one thing: _cornered_. Arme's face whitened as Lass continued approaching her with a smirk on his face. 'Oh man...! This is serious trouble! What am I going to do?" she thought to herself frantically.

* * *

Shadow: What the hell are you going to do her?

Lass: Who knows? *chuckle*

Shadow: Ok, I don't like the sound of that chuckle.

Lass: Take it easy ok? Besides, you'll know it in the next chap.

Shadow: Just don't do anything to Arme that will scare the readers.

Lass: Ok. You can trust me, 100%, that I won't do anything scary to my precious little purple haired girl. *looks at the blushing Arme before chuckling*

Both: Please review :)


	12. Chapter 12

After many years of waiting, I finally uploaded chap 12... *sigh* Man, I'm so in danger of attending summer classes... I really suck on chemistry ;p

By the way, thank you Shadow for the story! I love it and you also :D

Disclaimer: I don't own GC.

* * *

(Time for a recap!) _"Is that how you like to play?" Lass smirked dangerously, approaching Arme. She took a step backward, since she was scared of the silver haired boy whenever he gave a dangerous smirk._

_..._

Breathing deeply, Arme asked, "Ok, what do you want? I don't like that kind of act Lass." she shivered.

"What? I was just approaching you. Is it bad to approach you while I'm smirking?" Lass laughed.

The girl gave another pout. "**Lass**!" she shouted, punching him on the shoulder.

"Well, what are you thinking when I was approaching you?"

"I thought you'll do something terrible to me."

The silver haired teen smacked his arm on his forehead. "What? Like I'll rape you. You'll scream like there's no tomorrow and that'll attract the attention of my parents."

Arme looked on the floor, her expression embarrassed. "Ehehe... Sorry."

"It's fine." Lass carried the girl bridal-style and laid her gently on the bed. He lied down beside Arme and the girl cuddled closer to him.

"Lass, would you mind telling me who Lire is?" the girl asked, burying her face on the boy's chest.

"Oh she's my classmate and she has a big crush on me." Lass frowned.

Arme frowned slightly. "That's terrible. Well she can't approach you, with me always accompanying you." she giggled suddenly.

"I know. With that strength of yours, I'm sure she'll be fried to you." the azure eyed male planted a kiss on Arme forehead before the two heard someone knocking on the door.

"Umm Lass? Arme? Are both of you still awake?" the boy's mother glanced in the room. "It's good to see that both of you are still awake. I just wanted to tell you both that me and your father will go out now. Please be careful and don't let anyone inside the house. We'll be home late in the morning."

"Ok mom. Just the same, you and dad be careful while driving. The snow's falls too fast." her son warned.

"Yes my dear. Well, goodnight to the two of you." the woman closed the door and went downstairs, leaving Arme and Lass alone in the room. The silver haired teen looked at the purple haired female beside him.

"Arme..." he whispered gently on the girl's ear, touching the girl's cheek. This sent some passionate waves on the girl's spine, thus colouring her cheek a tint of red. She looked at the silver haired boy and touched his cheek as well.

"Lass..." Arme whispered before the boy pushed his face to hers, kissing her gently on the lips. The girl moaned and closed her eyes as both changed their positions; Arme, now lying on top of Lass' body. She caressed the boy's cheek affectionately as she felt his arms encircling themselves on her back.

...

Lire tapped her foot impatiently as she looked at her wristwatch. "9:30... Snow's falling fast..." she groaned. "That's it! I'm going to his house right now!" the girl groaned after some minutes lapsed. She took a thick, green fur jacket, boots and gloves before going out of the house.

Sometime later, the blonde reached Lass' house. She saw that no lights were opened again. "Oh well. I'm going to climb again." and started climbing until she reached the boy's bedroom window but almost fell when she saw the scene inside. "Lass..." Lire whispered, her heart skipping a beat as she saw the boy kissing the purple haired female that she saw earlier. Tears soon started to form on her emerald eyes, as she heard some soft moans coming from the room, but the blonde wiped them away quickly. "Lass... Why is it that you don't love me? **Why**?" she asked herself aloud.

The couple heard someone's voice and broke apart quickly, gasping for air. The first thing that Lass laid his eyes on is the window. He frowned when he saw Lire. "Lass, what are you-OHH!" Arme's sentence was cut off when she saw the blonde.

The silver haired teen stood up and marched towards the window. "Lire! What on Gaia's name are you doing? I told you to mind your own business!" Lass shouted.

"I'm here because I want to talk to you!" the emerald eyed teen shouted back.

"Go home now will ya? Besides, the snow's falling really fast and you might be found buried alive in the snow. And let's just talk about this when winter vacation's over." the azure eyed boy said.

"But-!" Lire's sentence was cut off by Arme.

"No buts and go home now ok?" the blonde suddenly became frightened, seeing the purple haired girl. She jumped out and run back home, leaving a shocked Arme and Lass behind.

"What on earth was that?"Arme asked.

"I don't know. She wants to talk to me. But what does she wanted to talk about? I'm out of ideas." Lass groaned.

The amethyst eyed female smiled suddenly. "I think you need to rest. You're stressed" she giggled.

The boy looked at her and gave a smirk. He lied down again on the bed and started kissing her. "Just remember, I won't let her hurt you. Even if your strength is worst than mine, I still don't want her to hurt you." he said as he nipped her neck gently.

Arme's reply was to moan and to arch her back. "Ahh, L-Lass..." she moaned.

"You told me you like me when I'm naughty." Lass teased.

"Y-Yeah... Ahh, that's still t-true... And I... I love it..." the purple haired teen arched her neck.

The boy chuckled and continued on to what he's doing, careful not to touch the girl's private parts. He knew that he'll get one heck of a punch when he touched her. But his feelings for her overpowered him and that's the time he lost control. "Arme, I love you. I can't take it anymore. I love you so much. Please, answer my question straight. Will you be my girlfriend from now on?" he whispered to the girl's ear, making her lilac eyes widen. Arme looked at Lass, a deep blush painted on her face. She suddenly smiled and small tears formed in her eyes.

"Lass, thank you for the question. I love you too, so much. Yes, I accept you to be my **only** boyfriend." the purple haired female smiled as he smiled also to her.

"Thank you Arme, so much. I promise myself that you're going to be my only girlfriend and that I won't accept anyone else, except you. Thank you again." the silver haired teen kissed his girlfriend on her lips passionately. She closed her eyes as soon he kissed her. He inserted his tongue in her mouth, tasting her mouth. Arme moaned gently at the feeling, enclosing her arms to her boyfriend's neck.

This went on until she felt sleep taking over her body. She gave a yawn, telling Lass that she want to sleep already. He gently lied down beside Arme and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend in a protective, yet loving embrace. "Good night Lass. I love you." Arme said before closing her eyes and falling to a deep sleep.

Lass chuckled before planting a kiss on her forehead. "Good night to you also Arme. Thank you for making me really happy this night. Just remember, I'm always being there for you, especially in times of need and in times of sadness. I love you too, so much." he tightened his embrace, making her really feel secured. A few moments later, he fell asleep, thus joining his girlfriend to her dreamworld.

* * *

Me: Lass and Arme... They really look cute together... I'm so happy for you Arme! Congratulations!

Arme: Thanks! I hope our relationship last forever... *staring off into space*

Lass: That wish of yours will certainly come true. *kissed Arme on her lips*

Shadow: I'm so happy for you Lass... Congratz :D

Lass: Thanks bro

Shadow: No prob ^^

Arme and Lass: Please review ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Man, I couldn't make chap 15 right away... _The reason: I'm having an author's block. **The reason why I'm having an author's block: I'm gonna take the damn annoying summer class :(**_

Stupid summer class... Students work hard to pass themselves, whether they're smart or not smart. And summer class is what some not smart students get? Not fair ok? **Not fair.**

Disclaimer: I don't own GC.

* * *

Sunlight passed through the windows, directing to Arme's eyes and awakening her. "Mmm... Huh...?" she opened her eyes slowly, looking around the room. Covering her mouth, she yawned and looked at Lass, still sound asleep beside her. The amethyst-eyed teen smiled, remembering the last night's events. This struck an idea to her, making her smile wide. "It's already 8:00..." the female remarked after looking at her wristwatch thus, remembered her own parents. The teenage girl decided to get up now and went downstairs.

"Good morning mom. Good morning dad." she greeted, smiling.

"Oh, good morning Arme. I'm really not expecting you to wake up this early time of the day." Lass' mother said.

"Sorry mom. When I'm still living in Japan, I would usually wake up 8 in the morning for breakfast with my family and friend." she smiled.

"Oh, ok then. I almost forgot. We saw your family last night in the theatre and they told us you're to return there this afternoon. They wanted you to have lunch with them and you may return here."

"This afternoon? Well ok. Thank for reminding me mom." the teenage girl smiled.

"No problem." her mother-like smiled back. "Would you like to eat breakfast now? Lass won't wake up until 10:00. Or, would you like me to awaken him?"

"Oh, no. It's ok. I'll wait for him to wake up so that both of us will eat breakfast in just one cooking."

"You sure know how to save gas." the woman remarked, smiling. "Well you may need to go back to sleep. You look really tired."

Arme chuckled and said, "I sure am." before going back to Lass' room. Upon arriving, she climbed in bed and cuddled closer to her boyfriend, careful not to awaken him. However, as careful as she can be, Lass awakened. He smiled, looking at his girlfriend who smiled to him back also.

"Good morning sweetie." Arme caressed her boyfriend's cheek.

"'morning to you also my love..." Lass place his hand on top of his girlfriend's head. "Would you like to eat breakfast already...?" he asked tiredly.

"If it's ok for you. You still look like you need to rest for a few more hours." the lavender haired teen remarked.

"It's fine. I can always go back to sleep after eating breakfast." the sapphire eyed male stood up groggily.

"Well, ok then." Arme stood up also and both went downstairs to eat breakfast.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.

After eating breakfast, the couple went upstairs to rest. It wasn't long when Lass became silent and stopped his actions. Arme, noticing the strange action, waved her hand in front of the silver haired teen. Suddenly, her boyfriend smiled, looking as if he recalled something. "I just noticed... Did you notice that we have straight good luck?" Lass smiled, lying down beside Arme.

The purple haired female gasped. 'He's right!' She hasn't really thought of that idea. "As of the truth, I really didn't think of that idea. Things were rushed, making me forget the second most important to all." Arme said, cuddling closer to her boyfriend.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" the azure eyed male demanded, smirking.

The purple haired girl stuck out her tongue like an immature child. "When we arrived this country, the first most important to me is to see you. While the second most important to me is to remind you the recent good luck we've been dealing with." Arme grinned sheepishly.

This answer widened Lass' smile. "That's what I've been thinking about." he teased, earning a pout from his girlfriend.

"Lass!" Arme suddenly exclaimed, punching the boy on his shoulder lightly. Lass, on the other hand, just laughed. "What you'd said a few years ago is really real Lass. Those clovers are really signs of good luck." she kissed him on his cheek, earning a return kiss on the cheek from the sapphire-eyed male. "Oh yeah. Later afternoon, I'll return to my parents to eat lunch with them. Will you accompany me with them?" she asked.

"I'll accompany you of course. It's to make you safe." he said, touching the girl's lips gently using his thumb while inching his face closer to the girl's face, earning a soft giggle from the purple haired teen.

"Thanks for accompanying me. I'll return here after I finish eating lunch." Arme pushed her lips to Lass'. Both closed their eyes, enjoying their every moment to each other's touch. A few minutes later, both broke apart, gasping for air. "Sorry for my 'unexpected move'." the amethyst-eyed girl giggled softly.

"It's ok. I enjoyed it." the azure eyed male grinned.

"As for now, I'm going to sleep." Arme said, cuddling closer.

"Me too. I'm so tired." Lass remarked before closing his eyes and falling to sleep. Moments later, Arme fell asleep also.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.

The alarm clock started to ring, awakening the sleeping couple. Lass took hold of the clock before turning the ringing sound off and the aircon next

"W-What...? 10 already...?" Arme asked, looking tired unlike Lass.

"Would you like to get up now?" her boyfriend said, approaching the tired girl.

The lilac haired teen gave a yawn. "Ok. A few more hours to go and I'm going back to my own house. Come on, let's go down now." she stood up from bed and the silver haired boy took hold of her hand, making her blush and stop dead her actions.

"Well, what are you waiting for? I thought you'll go down now." he teased.

"B-But look at what you're doing! Your mother and father might see that both of us are holding each other's hands and they might get angry to both of us!" she protested, earning a chuckle from her boyfriend.

"I don't think they'll get angry when they see this one. Trust me." Lass gave a confident smile. Arme looked at the silver haired boy.

"Ok, I trust you Lass. Let's go down now." she smiled. The boy said, 'Thanks Arme.' before the two of them went downstairs.

Upon arriving the living room, they first saw the boy's father. He was busy watching TV but his eyes flew instantly on the couple's hands, holding each other. The lilac haired teen became nervous that moment but kept her self-control.

"Lass, what's the meaning of this? You, holding Arme's hand?" his father asked, rising from the chair and approaching his son. Lass, however, was not feeling nervous but instead, felt confident, unlike his girlfriend. He answered his father's question directly.

"It's ok dad. Arme's my girlfriend already." he answered firmly, smirking. The answer almost made Arme collapse but she only turned pale.

"**What?**" the man exclaimed, very shocked at the answer he received from his son. The sapphire-eyed male kept on smirking while the lavender haired girl's eye twitched and her heart pounding from what she's going to hear from her father-like.

* * *

Anyone have a guess as to what'll be his father's expression? Happy or angry?

I'll upload the next chap tomorrow and you'll know the answer :3 Please review :3


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own GC.

* * *

Time for a recap! _Upon arriving the living room, they first saw the boy's father. He was busy watching TV but his eyes flew instantly on the couple's hands, holding each other. The lilac haired teen became nervous that moment but kept her self-control._

_"Lass, what's the meaning of this? You, holding Arme's hand?" his father asked, rising from the chair and approaching his son. Lass, however, was not feeling nervous but instead, felt confident, unlike his girlfriend. He answered his father's question directly._

_"It's ok dad. Arme's my girlfriend already." he answered firmly, smirking. The answer almost made Arme collapse but she only turned pale._

_"**What?**" the man exclaimed, very shocked at the answer he received from his son. The sapphire-eyed male kept on smirking while the lavender haired girl's eye twitched and her heart pounding from anxiety._

_..._

But her worry soon disappeared quickly after hearing the man's remark. "That is **great**!" he exclaimed.

Amethyst eyes widened. 'What? It's ok for Lass' father? Well in that case, that's great also!' Arme mused to herself, smiling. Lass looked at his girlfriend, as if to say 'Told ya.'

"Since when did your relationship started?" Lass' father asked, cutting off the lilac haired teen's thoughts.

"Ehehe, last night only." Lass chuckled sheepishly. Now interested to hear the conversation, Arme listened intently.

His father whistled. "I want to say congratulations to the two of you. Lass, take good care of Arme, now that she's your girlfriend already." the man smiled.

"Thanks dad." the couple smiled back, going to the dining room.

The woman greeted them 'Good morning.' upon their arrival in the kitchen. "Ronan just called. He told me he'll be coming over for lunch and then the two of you are going to the arcade."

A thought struck Arme, telling her to go shopping. "Can... Can I come with them? I'm sure my parents will allow me."

"Of course. And Lass, I'm assigning you to take care of Arme." his mother said firmly.

The silver haired male nodded in response. "You don't need to tell me. I know what would be my task is." he remarked.

"By the way, congratulations to both of you." the woman smiled. "Don't go to serious in loving each other ok? Finish your studies first before getting seriously in love to each other." she advised. The couple agreed at the boy's mother before the woman added, "Speaking of studies, school starts a week from now. Arme, you need to enroll at the same school Lass is studying. Since Lass and Ronan are both the school's most popular boys, I advice you not to make all of the girls there your enemy, especially a crazed blonde girl."

"You mean Lire?" the purple haired girl asked. Her mother-like looked at her.

"How did you know Lire's the one I'm referring to as the crazed blonde girl?"

The silver haired boy told the last night's events _(A/N: Of course he didn't told his mother the part that he and Arme had been kissing last night! :D) _and the afternoon's events that happened yesterday; how Lire went to his room with the front and back doors locked and how Lire went to his room unnoticed by his mother and father.

The blue-eyed woman frowned after hearing all the details. "That girl... First at school, the second is your home? Doesn't she ever give up?" she asked.

"She told me many times that she won't give up, even if it takes her forever to do it. She'll only give up when I give myself to her, which is one thing that I won't **ever** do." Lass said firmly.

Arme looked at her boyfriend admiringly. A smile slowly crept on her face until it became a wide one. 'So he's really determined for **it **to happen, huh? I'm glad... **Very** glad..." she thought to herself happily. Her smile disappeared and was changed to a deep blush when she noticed Lass and his mother are smiling widely at her. "What?" the amethyst-eyed teen asked innocently.

"Oh nothing." her boyfriend mocked, smirking while earning a chuckle from her mother-like. Lass' girlfriend blush intensified. She just looked on the floor to stop her blushes. "Sorry Arme. I just wanted to tease you. You're fun to tease that's why." the silver haired male smiled, patting his girlfriend's back. The teenage girl kept her face looking straight on the white tiles. Lass decided to bring his girlfriend in his bedroom with him. "Mom, we'll go upstairs now. Arme has nervous-kind of problem." he took the girl by arm then dragged her in his bedroom.

"Ohh! Thanks for embarrassing me Lassy!" Arme bursted once the two of them are inside Lass' bedroom. The silver haired teen looked at his girlfriend, one sapphire eye twitching upon hearing the name 'Lassy'.

"I did tell you to stop calling me 'Lassy', right?" Lass smirked in a sinister way. The lilac haired girl looked at her boyfriend, telling herself that she's not to be fooled again like what happened last night.

"Yeah so? If you embarrassed me, then it's only fair for me to call you Lassy!" she stuck out her tongue like a child.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play huh?" Lass asked slowly as he approached his girlfriend. Arme didn't move a muscle, nor her facial expression changed. She stood there straight, pouting cutely, which made the azure-eyed male carry her to his bed.

"Ohh! Lass-! Arme's sentence was cut off when Lass started to kiss her wildly. She continued to thrash her arms and legs wildly, hoping that it would free herself from the silver haired teen's kisses.

"I'm used to those thrashes, so that won't work against me. Why don't you just give up?" Lass whispered. His calm voice sending passionate waves, tingling her spine. Arme looked at her boyfriend, smiling. "So does that mean you're giving up?" he smiled, licking her lips.

"Y-Yes." the lavender haired girl smiled, wrapping her arms around the boy's neck.

Her boyfriend chuckled. "I love you." the boy smiled before kissing his girlfriend on her lips. They continued kissing each other until they heard someone knocking on the door and a familiar dark-blue haired teenage boy peeked inside the room. Cobalt eyes widened, seeing a purple haired girl and noticing their positions.

"Did I interrupt something **important** Lassy?" Ronan teased, smiling widely that deepened the faint red glow of Arme's cheeks. Lass gave Ronan a long stare before blushing himself as well. Their positions made them obvious of what they're doing to each other.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me 'Lassy'?" not waiting for an answer from the cobalt eyed teen, he added, "There's a very good reason why I call you 'Ronoob'. Why? Because your ears are also **noob**. I told you many times to stop calling me 'Lassy' but you never listen. You might go to the physician to have your **noob** ears be checked." Lass smirked, standing up.

Ronan gave a sigh. "You said too much you know Lasshole?" he grinned.

"I know. It's just payback." the silver haired male rolled his eyes.

Arme's face was thoughtful. There was something she needed to do but as hard as she can think; the girl couldn't find the task. Noticing the absorbed expression on the female's face, the blue haired boy asked, "Arme right? I think I saw you when you and Lass saw each other through the webcam."

The lavender haired teen suddenly snapped her fingers, hearing the word 'webcam'. She looked at Ronan before asking, "May I borrow your cell phone? I want to talk to my friend Elesis." she smiled. Ronan searched for his cell phone in the pocket of his pants and gave the said phone to Arme. She rose from bed and went downstairs, dialling the crimson haired teen's number.

"Hey Lass, you want to go to the arcade after lunch?" the cobalt haired male asked, snapping Lass out of his thoughts.

"Ok. Arme will join us. She'll only buy a few clothes." the sapphire-eyed boy said.

_Outside the house, where Arme's speaking to Elesis via Ronan's phone..._

**Elesis**: "Ronan? What is it?" expecting a male's voice, she was surprised when she heard a female's voice.

**Arme**: "Elesis? Is that you?"

**Elesis**: "What the- Arme?"

**Arme**: "'lessie! It's me Arme!"

**Elesis**: "OMG! It's you Arme! I miss you!"

**Arme**: "I miss you too 'lessie! How are there in Japan?"

**Elesis**: "It's a good thing you're away. A strong earthquake hit here, but my family and I managed to survive. And of course, millions of people died." The cherry haired teen heard a gasp through the line.

**Arme**: "That's terrible! What else happened there when we're away?" Inside, she was greatly worried that the earthquake also destroyed the beautiful flower field, where she and Lass spent their last time together 5 years ago.

**Elesis**: "It's dreadful... After the earthquake, tsunami hits Japan next..." Elesis heard another gasp but Arme didn't reply. Her heart pounding madly, a sad expression covering her face. 'No... NO! Why is it that earthquake hit there during spring? The flowers in that beautiful flower field... Now covered in mud... I don't want that place to be destroyed...' the purple haired girl thought to herself.

**Elesis**: "You ok Arme?"

**Arme**: "I'm... I'm just terribly shocked from the disaster... Can you talk to me later night through the webcam?"

**Elesis**: "I can't... Our house was destroyed and most survivors, including my family and me are staying here in an evacuation center. Of course, neither of my parents owns a laptop. I can't talk to you later evening... I'm sorry..."

**Arme**: "Oh, you did nothing wrong 'lesie."

**Elesis**: "And what's worst, all flights are cancelled..." Arme's heart skipped a beat.

**Arme**: "No... W-When are you gonna come here...?"

**Elesis**: "I don't know... My family managed to take all our money. If we ever heard an announcement from the news that all flights are continued, we'll get there as soon as possible."

**Arme**: "That's a relief. I hope it won't take long for the news to broadcast that the flights are continued."

**Elesis**: "I hope so too..." Suddenly, she heard a woman's voice from the other line.

**Arme**: "Mother's calling me now. Bye 'lesie. I'll talk to you again tomorrow. Ronan's almost out of load now. Please, you and your family be careful."

**Elesis**: "Bye Arme! Be careful out there!" and the line was cut off.

* * *

Man, this stupid writer's block won't leave me *pout* I made this chap a few weeks ago. That time, I'm not suffering the annoying block.

Couldn't think of any reason at Elesis and Arme's conversation so I just thought the easiest.. Sorry ok? *sigh* Please review everyone :)


	15. Chapter 15

Finally an update! I haven't been able to update this for weeks! So sorry for the wait! *bows her head*

Disclaimer: I don't own GC.

* * *

...

Arme went home after looking at the time of her wristwatch. She shouted 'Goodbye Mom!' to Lass' mother and told the woman to wait for her return there. The purple-haired girl will join the two boys in their trip to the mall.

The moment Arme stepped inside her house she called for her mother. "Let's eat lunch now Arme. Your father won't be back since I asked him to but some food in the grocery." the woman said. "Tell me, how's your stay at Lass' house?"

The lavender-haired female smiled and told everything that happened yesterday. She didn't tell, however, her relationship with Lass. "You sure had fun there. Maybe I'll go there when I have time. I wanted to see his mother anyway. We haven't been able to talk to each other when they left Japan." her mother commented.

The teenage girl suddenly recalled that she'd go to the mall with those two boys. "Mom, can I go to the mall with Lass and his friend later?"

"Oh of course. Just be careful ok?"

"Yes! Thanks mom!" Arme hugged her mother.

The two continued to eat until Arme told her mother that she'd to return to Lass' house. "I'm sure they're waiting for me now to go to the mall."

...

She took of her shoes before opening the door of her friend's house. ""You're back Arme. You must've been tired from walking to your house to here." Lass' mother remarked on the huffing purple-haired girl.

Arme went to the living room and sat on the couch. "That's true..." she said breathlessly. "Oh yeah, my mother says she'll go here when she has time."

Pale blue eyes widened and looked at the resting girl. "That's great! I missed your mother so much! We haven't been able to communicate to each other ever since we left Japan!" the woman cried happily. The lilac-eyed teen recalled her relationship with Lass and told the boy's mother not to tell it to her own mother. "Of course. Things might go crazy when your parents learn about your relationship with my son."

"Thanks mom." the girl smiled and asked the woman where Lass is.

"He's in his bedroom with Ronan. I think they're waiting for you right now." At once, Arme rose from the couch after saying 'Thank you!' to Lass' mother. She peeked in the boy's bedroom and saw the two conversing to each other.

"Am I late?" Arme smiled, still peeking until she noticed Lass' attention was focused on her. He opened the door widely and she asked again if she's late.

"No. You're just in time." the silver-haired boy smiled and asked Ronan if he's ready to go. The dark blue-haired boy gave a nod before standing up and approaching the couple.

...

Lass frowned once they were inside the cold building. Ronan laughed while Arme tilted her head as if to say 'What's wrong?'. The silver-haired boy pouted slightly and looked at the laughing boy. "Just shut your mouth Ron." Lass pouted.

"Sorry buddy. You never learn, do you?" Ronan grinned teasingly. The azure-eyed teen turned away, his hands covering his mouth as he exhaled air from his mouth to warm his freezing hands.

"Umm... Is there something bothering Lass?" Arme asked curiously.

The long-haired teen looked at her. "Look at Lass' hands." he continued to grin as the silver-haired boy gave him a glare as if to say 'You don't have to tell her you idiot!'. The amethyst-eyed teen put a finger near her lips and looked at her boyfriend. At once, a smile crept on her face.

"His gloves?" she chuckled, recalling the time both boys fought over a soup.

Ronan nodded and Lass pouted again. "I'm sorry. These are the one I like and **someone **here does not understand it. How many times do I have to tell that **someone **that this is my fave type of gloves?" he continued to pout, emphasizing the 'someone' as Ronan who continued laughing. "Just shut your mouth ok? Or you might find you hair gone later." Lass smirked.

At once, the blue-haired boy stopped laughing and looked at the smirking boy. "Why you... You are not gonna cut off all of my hair! I don't wanna be a young bald man!" Ronan pouted but was replaced by fear when he saw some familiar girls, namely Lire and their classmates who are obsessed to both of them. "Uh, Lass, Arme... I think we better **run!**" the long-haired teen shouted the 'Run!' part and started running very fast as he commanded.

The couple looked at Ronan weirdly, who just continued to run. It wasn't long when Lass heard some familiar voices. "OMG LASS!" "WE LOVE YOU LASS!" "PLEASE SHOP WITH US!" "I think I saw Ronan with them!" "What? Then where is he?" "He already ran for his life!" "Come on! Let's get Lass and Ronan to shop with us!" the girls exclaimed loudly and started to ran towards the nervous silver-haired boy.

At once, he took Arme's hand and ran for his life also. Of course, Lire and the other fan girls couldn't catch up to Lass since he's known at school as the fastest runner. "Who's that girl with purple hair? And what is she to Lass?" one of the girls asked, annoyed by the fact that Lass loves someone besides her.

"I know her." Lire looked at Arme like her mortal enemy. All girls looked at the furious blonde girl.

"Who? Tell us! She couldn't just take Lass just like that!" one of the girls exclaimed angrily. Sighing, Lire told them Arme's name and the fact that she's Lass girlfriend. All of them gasped. "Why that little brat...! How dare she take Lass away from us!" "We can't just let her get away from that! Let's go give her something she wouldn't forget!" Good thing Lire forgot to tell them that Arme's a bad girl when angry. They began to follow the couple until they saw them talking to Ronan at a nearby arcade.

...

* * *

So how was it? Again, I'm very sorry for the late update *bows her head again* Pwease review everyone and tell me if this chapter is great or horrible :3


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own GC.

* * *

...

Ronan and Lass looked around to see if the fangirls are still around. They calmed down when they didn't saw the crazy girls. Unknown to them is the fact that the girls saw them in the arcade. "Do you think it's safe to get out of the arcade now?" Ronan asked.

"Not now." Lass frowned. "I'm having a feeling that they're watching every move of us."

Arme looked around and saw a glimpse of the girls. She noticed that they're looking at her with anger in their eyes. Of course, Arme didn't feel scared. Instead, she looked at them calmly, fear not shown in her sparkling purple orbs. The amethyst-eyes girl turned to face the boys and gave a smile. "I saw them looking at me. I think they're angry at me."

"Of course! Lire told them that you're Lass' girlfriend already!" Ronan frowned.

"Don't worry." Lass smirked. "I'm sure Lire didn't tell them that Arme's a really bad girl when angry."

The blue-haired teen looked at the Arme. "Is it true? What Lass said, is it true?" He received a nod and smile from the purple-haired girl.

"I told you, she's a bad girl when she has enemies." the silver-haired boy grinned.

Arme felt that the subject should be changed. They came here to have fun, and not to worry about the crazy fangirls. "Hey, why don't we just forget them and play here at the arcade? I'm sure they'll get tired of waiting."

"She's right. Oh but you don't have any money..." Ronan commented.

"It's fine." Lass smiled and told them that he has $500 in his wallet. "I remember that Arme don't have any money with her. Therefore, I decided to take out a small amount of money in my savings. Don't worry. My savings is still large."

Arme looked admiringly at her boyfriend, a faint red glow colored her cheeks. "Thank you..." she smiled.

"So that means, you're the one who'll pay for her Lass?" the cobalt-haired teen asked and received a nod from the azure-eyed male. "Ok! Let's go now!"

...

One and a half hour passed. Still, the girls kept on guarding the arcade at a secluded place. "When are they gonna eat? I'm so hungry..." a girl with brown hair groaned, clutching her tummy.

"And that Arme girl! Oh, she's the most annoying girl I've ever known! Seeing her hanging out with Lass and Ronan makes me sick!" a girl with black hair exclaimed.

Lire looked at the brown-haired girl before saying, "Please don't worry Mica. We'll eat when we see them. And Anna," she said, looking at the black-haired girl. "please don't shout. You're attracting the attention of some people you know."

A girl with red hair looked at Mica, pity in her honey eyes. "Umm... I can buy food for all of us. Just give me your money." she smiled and the girls began giving some of their money to the red-haired girl. The girl stood up and walked away, walking towards the nearby fastfood. Soon, she returned to her friends, bringing along eight burgers. "Sorry, the money's not enough to buy some other food." she apologized.

"It's ok Christine." Lire smiled. "At least you've bought us food and thank you for offering to buy food for us girls."

Minutes passed after they finished eating their snack, Anna exclaimed that she saw Lass and Ronan going out of the arcade. "Let's approach those two and tell them to go shopping with us!" the black-haired girl smiled.

...

Lass stretched his hands upward. Walking beside him was a pouting Ronan and a grinning Arme. "Why? I ask myself!" Lass said mockingly. "Why is it that you couldn't beat me once when we're playing?"

"That's because you're way so strong!" Ronan kept on pouting. "And I plead right now... Please... Please go easy on me the next time we play!" he was getting dramatic that even Arme laughed at their act.

"Ronan take it easy." the purple-haired girl grinned. "Lass sure is strong but that doesn't mean you could beat him. If you train harder, I'm sure you'll be able to beat him."

"Yeah, Arme's right you know bro." the silver-haired male smiled encouragingly.

Their encouragement seemed to make Ronan smile determinedly. "Thanks for the encouragement guys. The next time we play, I'll do my best to beat you Lass." The three exited the mall and went to a nearby park.

The park was completely deserted since the weather was very cold and it was completely covered in white snow. Ronan, knowing that the park was empty, howled loudly. "Now I can rest in peace!" he stretched his arms, which made a loud cracking sound.

"Not really!" a girl's voice behind them giggled. The trio froze in their spot. Ronan and Lass mumbled 'Shit!' as Arme frowned when she identified the voice as one of the fangirls.

They turned around and saw the enthusiastic faces of the girls. Ronan was the first one to speak. "Oh man. I think I have to take back what I said. I certainly won't rest in pea- WHOA!" his sentence was cut off when four girls pounced on him.

"RONAN!" "WE LOVE YOU RON!" some of the girls cried, hugging the cobalt-haired teen tightly. The boy struggled to get out but the chances were slim.

At once, Arme became alerted. 'Four girls? The last time I saw them there were eight girls... Where could the other four-" "WHAT THE-! Hey get off!" her thoughts were cut off when she saw the other four girls hugging Lass. Seeing the girls hugging her boyfriend made her angry.

"Please shop with us Lass and Ronan!" a black-haired girl exclaimed, hugging the silver-haired boy even more tight. The two boys struggled with all their might but their results were futile.

Arme noticed that the girls are walking away, bringing along the two boys. Her purple eyes flashed angrily and she approached the group. "Ok, what bring you girls to drag the boys?" she asked, one hand on her hip.

"Oh, look who it is! Some short girl standing in front of us girls!" the black-haired girl cried, laughing sarcastically.

Lass looked at his classmate, angry. "Hey Anna. You yourself feeling close to me." the onyx-haired girl looked at the silver-haired boy.

"B-But...! I love you Lass and you don't look compatible to a short girl!" Anna protested.

"But did you hear me say 'I love you.' to you? **Never**." he smirked before adding, "Oh yeah, I have something to tell Arme so will you please let go of your grip to me?" The girl tightened her grip as if to say, 'I won't let you go!' She received a fit of laughter from the azure-eyed teen. "No? Well don't blame yourself if you didn't let go of me."

Lass looked at Arme. All girls looked at him and saw him smiling to the purple-haired girl. "Arme, I love you. I made a promise to myself that I'll never stop loving you." he blew his girlfriend a kiss.

The lilac-haired teen's eyes widened. "I love you too Lass." she blew a kiss also to her boyfriend, her cheeks flushing.

All girls looked at the smiling boy. "Lass... How could you...!" Anna cried.

"How could I do it? Simple. I'm Arme's boyfriend and I can do it whenever I want." Lass gave a fake smile, which hurt all of the girl's hearts.

"Now are you just gonna stand there or will you release both boys?" Arme said impatiently, tapping her foot.

"**NO!**" the black-haired girl exclaimed. "We won't release the boys, whatever you say." Both the male's eyes widened when they saw the amethyst-eyed teen smiling innocently.

'No! You shouldn't have said that!' Ronan thought as he mentally slapped himself. He looked at Lass, whose head was bowed down. The blue-haired teen took note that his friend was smirking and he became nervous at once. As he heard Arme's voice, his thoughts were cut off.

"So... You won't release both of them." the purple-haired girl sighed and kept on smiling.

"Yeah and what'll you do about it shorty?" Anna said.

"Simple." Arme approached the black-haired girl. Her face plastered an angelic smile but her fist curled up into tight fists. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the girl shrieked and punched Anna right on her stomach.

The black-haired girl's grip on Lass' hand loosened and both her hands and feet was stretched forward from the pain and her face formed an 'O'. Seconds later, Arme placed more force on her punch as she gave another one to Anna, which made her fist reach the snowy ground and the injured girl pushed a few meters away. Eyes widened from the girls.

"Oh god..." Lire mumbled, horrified from the sight in front of her.

A few seconds later, the young people heard a loud explosion. The girls gasped as they saw a large boulder crumbling to several large pieces. The girls' grip loosened completely as they stared at the boulder, which fell down. "Anna!" the girls exclaimed, crying. The boys looked at the girls. They felt sorry but the two were thinking the same thing, which is negative.

'If only she released me...' Lass thought, frowning.

'Then this tragedy wouldn't happen to her...' Ronan said to himself, frowning as well.

The girls looked at Arme, completely horrified. "Why... Why did you do that Arme...?" Lire asked, tears on her face.

"Simple. She made me lose my temper. And my temper's a **really **short one." the purple-haired girl cracked her fists, looking at the girls coldly. "Go get you friend now before I start losing my temper again." she said, walking forward with the two boys. "Oh, I almost forgot. **Do not ever say this experience to everyone, or else. **And don't worry. I'm sure your friend there is alive. I punched many people already just like that and they still live." she smiled and walked away.

The girls gulped heavily. At once, they said 'Ok...' before walking up to their friend. Snow started to fall now. The teenagers looked up and saw that the sky was getting dark already, meaning more snow on the way.

Arme, Lass, and Ronan walked home while the girls trudged on the harsh road to help their injured friend. Snow continued to fall and the roads became darker.

...

* * *

Oh man! Arme's angry and she just punched a character! Light-chan's so evil! DX *smacks herself*

Such exaggeration in this chapter X( So sorry for the to much exaggeration since I keep on playing Naruto and use Sakura always ;x

Sigh... What time is it? 12:00? Time must've triggered my overly exaggeration XD

Pwease review everyone and tell me if this chapter is horrible or great :3 (If you're asking me, this chapter is horrible for me :x )


	17. Chapter 17

Finally! Chap 17 is updated! I haven't been able to upload in months! D'X

Disclaimer: I don't own GC.

* * *

...

School begins after this week. That Anna girl will surely go straight to the ICU room because of the major wounds she received from Arme's deadly punch. Man, this purple-haired girl really didn't changed for 5 years...

For minutes, the three of us are walking home, a silent atmosphere swirling around us ever since the incident earlier. "Yo! You go talk to her! You're her bf so you should calm her down!" Ronan whispered in my ear.

Giving the indigo-haired teen a glare, I said, "I know that! Don't even thinking about reminding me about what you said again. I just couldn't talk to her in this kind of condition... She's very angry."

Cobalt eyes widened in surprise. "You scared of your girlfriend? Man you gotta be kidding me!" then Ronan laughed as if there's no tomorrow, which only me made even more annoyed than earlier. "I think I know the reason! Your arms are frozen to death that you couldn't even tap her shoulder!"

Seriously speaking, my arms are not that 'frozen to death' thing! I can move them, and even punch him right now if only Arme's not in front of me. It doesn't mean that I'm afraid of the purple-haired girl just because she's angry! I'll just receive the same punch she did earlier to poor Anna when I speak to her.

Unable to control this weird feeling building up inside me, I gripped Ronan's shoulders firmly then shook him. "Damn you! I told you _I am not afraid of Arme! _I'll only receive a punch from her!" his hair's messy right now but he never stopped laughing. "Argh! When the hell are you gonna stop laughing?"

"Hey hey take it easy Lass!" I felt Arme's soft hands gripping my left arm. Stopping my actions, I looked at her slightly ashamed. "What is the meaning of all of this?"

At the corner of my eye, I saw Ronan smiling mischievously. Damn him and his annoying attitude. "Lass is scared of you, Arme." he laughed afterwards.

My eyes quirked angrily as I grasped his shoulders firmly before shaking him like crazy. "Why you little-! I told you for I don't know times that _I am not afraid of Arme! _Are you deaf or what?" I intended to punch this she-male but knowing that it would result to something bad; I only continued to shake him. When will this loud-mouthed freak will stop laughing and give me some peace and quiet?

"Please stop! You 2 stop it right now!" Arme pleaded.

"Hey y-you he-heard you-our gir-rlfr-riend!" the teenage male smiled again mischievously. Man, overpowered by 2 people isn't the thing I really wanted...

Sighing, I stopped my actions but continued to grip his shoulders. "Ok, ok. I hear you both." I rolled my eyes, only to receive a soft giggle from Arme.

She started to tug my hand like a child. "Why are you scared of me? I'm not gonna hurt you!" her face formed an adorable grin. Man, she's so cute...

"I'm not scared of you. I'm just letting you anger to pass by since you don't talk much whenever you're angry." I replied as calm as I could, controlling the urge to shake Ronan's body again due to the annoying smile.

The amethyst-orbed teen giggled again. "Well I guess that's true but Ronan and your actions made me laugh at the inside." yeah, the cobalt-haired male and I are funny whenever we're both in front of Arme. I guess I should thank him for letting me shake his body like a crazy person.

Noticing the dark surroundings, I decided to change the subject. "Instead of standing here at the middle of our lawn, why don't the 3 of us enter my house?" the 2 gave a nod as a reply before I took out a key under the mat. As I inserted it in the keyhole, the 3 of us ran inside.

Suspicions formed inside my head, as we noticed that the lights are switched off. "Warmth!" the indigo-eyes boy groaned loudly.

"Umm... Anyone home?" Arme called out but received no reply. This was followed by a 3-minute eerie silence that filled the whole house.

"Suppose the 3 of us find my parents in separate rooms. Let's meet here at the living room once we're done."

"Ok, I'll check outside." Ronan volunteered.

"Well, I don't like going upstairs, so I guess I should find them here downstairs." Arme said.

"So I guess I'm going to be the one searching for them upstairs." with that being said, I went upstairs and inspected their room first. I turned the knob, only to be followed by my eyes widening in surprise as I found out that their room's door is unlocked. They certainly isn't that so careless when it comes to their room... I took a small peek before opening the door wide.

"Damn, Did they just went to the theatre without informing the three of us?" I asked myself aloud as I inhaled the strong scent of their perfume. No one's here so I guess, the attic's the next place to start my search...

For once, I never had been at the attic. My parents forbid me because of an unknown reason. As I opened the door leading inside the attic, the strong scent of mothballs hit my face. Damn, how I hate the scent of those damned things...

One step equals a loud creak on the floor. The only things I could see inside are chests of various sizes and boxes that are filled with toys. These things must be from the very first owners of this house... Wonder why they didn't bring these things with them...

Sighing in a defeated way, I sat down on one of the chests, deep in thought as I thought of every possible hiding place in this house. Not to mention the safety of my parents. Every second that passes by, they're suffering worse from their captors.

What the hell am I thinking? This certainly led me to the middle of nowhere in my thoughts... I gave another sigh. Where are they?

* * *

...

WTF damn me... I haven't been able to upload this for 2 or 3 months. I'm so disappointed to myself... School gave me some energy to continue my stories so I should be happy but... *sigh*

Oh damn... So, anybody have a thought as to what happened to Lassie's parents? ;J


End file.
